Ginny's Tale
by twilliams1797
Summary: Ginny had a problem. They thought that it had been fixed all those years ago, but it wasn't. The brothers Weasley ask Harry and his wives for help. 10 chapters compiled into 1. complete.


The Problem with Ginny

twilliams1797

For what it's worth, the ship here is Harry/Hermione/Luna. More on that later.

"Harry, I need your help"

"You got it , Fred, anything you ask, what is it?"

"Erm.. you know about what's happened to Gin"?

Harry paused. "No, whats going on with her"?. his voice flat.

"She;s not well..mentally..she's acting irrational,..and well, crazy.."

Harry closed his eyes in pain, remembering what she had done at the behest and encouragement of her

mother..

"What do you want me to do, Fred,? she tried to poison and kill me.. I can forgive only so much, you

know.."

"That's the problem , Harry, we don't think she's sane anymore, in fact, we think she may have been not

in her right mind ever since she was possessed.."

Harry looked shocked.. Didn't the healers do anything for her?" he paused.. "what about your mother

and her encouraging Ginn to do what she did..?

Fred hung his head. "I hate to admit it, but I can't stand to be around her more than a few minutes at a

time, thinking about what she's done to GinGin, and to our family" he closed his eyes and hung his

head.. "Gin hasn't been right since before she started her first year at Hogwarts.. when she got the

diary"

"And your mother?.." Fred shook his head.. "I don't know if my mother has ever been right.." he

snapped up and stood straight.. "Thats for later, right now I need to rescue Ginny from herself".. "I'm

with you, mate, let's go find your sister.." Harry and Fred popped away to the WWW shop.

George was waiting for them in the back room. Spread out on the table was a large parchment. Harry

recognized it as the battle map for Diagon alley and the surrounding area. Remus and the twins had

created it to track DeathEaters and their own forces during the last weeks of the war. Using the charms

and spells that had created the Marauders Map, they had created a map of Diagon, Knockturn, alley,

and all the areas nearby. Harry could see dots flowing up and down Charing cross road, none labeled,

signifying muggle, but in the Alley he could see many names and persons that he recognized, going in

and out of shops, doing their business. Certain names were written in red, he could see George and

Fred in their shop, with his own dot with them.. he could see their wives elsewhere in the building, and

over there, in a secluded corner of Knockturn alley, with two other dots, was Ginny. Harry sighed at

the glum look on the brother's faces..he pulled out his communications mirror.

"Hermione.." The mirror blurred and then cleared. "Whats up, Harry?" her face showed in the glass. "I

have an alpha tango situation here, we are going to bring an a patient, she will be stunned and bound.

shall we use the same room as last time?" "Yes Harry , the secure room will be ready, who will be

coming?"

"Me, Fred, George, and Gin"

understanding flowed across her face.. "We'll be ready" she signed off.

Harry changed into his all black 'I mean business' cloak and the brothers prepped thenselves as well.

they walked silently through the alley, disillusioned under their cloaks, anonymous to

Three figures, two male and one female were occupied in the alcove of the space, the female as on her

knees, with her rear up in the air, a male figure with his cloak thrown open was behind her humping

away, while she serviced the other male in front of her, No one noticed the three intruders blend in with

the shadows. three jets of red light struck the inattentive trio and they all slumped to the ground,

unconscious. Two of the intruders waved their wands and arranged the two unconscious males into a

untenable position, casting engorgio charms on the male members, and permanent sticking charms on

their hands, forcing the still unconscious men to hold each other's member.. they then were dosed with

a magical binding potion and set free, left to fend for themselves, and each other. The third member of

the rescuers conjured a blanket around the still stunned Ginny, after doing a quick cleaning charm to

get the various fluids and secretions off her body. he lifted her in his arms as the others finished their

business with the two other males.

"Ready?"

"I'm going back to the shop"

"I'm going with them" The portkey was activated and the three whirled away.

the remaining rescuer faded into the wall as he cast an ennervate.

two drunken fools awoke, minus their clothes, wands, anything. they were a mess trying to stand up ,

each with one hand permanently stuck to the others privates.

"oi! gerrof me, leggo my dick you poof" "You leggo my dick, arsewipe.." "Hey quit pullin, "Jerk"

"Wanker" "

poof".. "Hey where'd the bint go?"

A swirl of light and three figures appeared in a private room in a secure section of St Mungo's, a

section used by the aurors and the Unspeakables.

Hermione stepped forward as the two males lifted the female form onto a table,\Harry took off his

cloak and threw it aside, Fred did likewise.

"We found her with two men, they were..." Hermione waved them off, "Yes, I can see, you two get out

of here, I'll call you when it's time to make any decisions."

they obeyed, torn between wanting to help, and wanting to be as far away from this as possible. Harry

caught Hermione's eye and an understanding passed, then he nodded and grabbed Fred by the arm and

whisked him away.

Chapter 2

Hermione wasn't considered a top Healer for nothing, she had experience and training both in the

magical world and the muggle world, She had spent several years after Hogwarts going to Uni, and

then the Royal Medical Academy, all the while training as an apprentice healer at St. Mungoes. It

helped to be a war hero, and having access to a time turner to allow her ten hours of sleep every twenty

four. Leading a double life , though was hard, making her relationship with her Fiance, tough. It helped

that her fiancé was very understanding and supportive.

She first did an overall diagnostic, making sure her patient was alive, and would continue to be so, then

she did all the basic grunt work, that would normally be assigned to an apprentice of trainee, She

vanished the stomach contents to a sample jar, did the same for the vagina and anus. she set the

samples in a magically operated bit of test equipment, and pulled off the strip of information, and

added it to the record. She took blood samples from several places, hair samples, looked deeply into all

the available orifices, nose, eyes, ears, fingernail scrapings and clippings, she took a hair clipping at the

root and put it into a roller like piece of test equipment, and as the hair rolled through the machine, a

list of drugs, potions and spells were written out onto another parchment. Hermione sighed and placed

it with the rapidly growing list.

She cast a warming charm on the naked patient and threw a sheet over her, for propriety's sake, and

turned to her compiled notes. Writing a list and sending a memo to the potions master of the hospital

wing, she pulled out her mirror.

"Potter" Harry answered. he saw her face and she was silent. she cast her eyes left and right, with a

questioning look "I'm secure, you can talk"

"She's still out, I ran some preliminary tests on her, in the last 24 hours she has had sexual relations

with at least 8 people, she has a history of drug and potions abuse over the last 8 months, there have

been some evidence of dark magic artifacts contact and use of unforgivables." She sighed. "If I am

going to be able to help Ginny, I need the records from her first year to see what was done to help her

then." Harry nodded. "And you shall get them, anything else?" Hermione closed her eyes in pain.

"Only the fact she is a witch has kept her from getting several deadly STDs, and she has been exposed

to syphilis, gonorrhea, and HIV." "It's only a matter of time before she catches a magical STD, so we

really need to do something about her." she was interrupted by the delivery elf, bringing the potions she

requested from the pharmacy department. "get that medical report, please, Harry, we can't help her

without it, and I am blocked by a ministerial decree" Harry grunted assent and flipped his mirror shut.

"Guys, we need to talk."

Ginny sat up on the bed, she couldn't do any magic, for her wand was taken away, and she had

magic suppression cuffs on her wrists. She looked around frantically, not knowing where she was, who

had her imprisoned, what was happening. The light was too bright, too sharp, the smells were rising up,

fogging her vision, the sounds tasting horrid.. she slid off the bed and scuttled over to the corner,

pulling the green sheet around her as she crouched down in the corner, shivering. A pop and a house elf

came into the room, with a tray of potions, and pulled up shocked that the girl was up and about. "Oh,

Miss must stay on bed, so mistress healer can help her, Miss must get back on bed , now, please" Ginny

just shivered and shook her head, and pulled the sheet tighter. "I go get Mistress Healer, miss stay

calm, please"Ginny looked around and could see no doors or ways out, in fact, except for the bed and a

small side table, the room was empty. There were cabinet doors, but they were unopenable without the

proper security ring, which only Healers and certain staff wore. The young redhead just shivered and

felt nauseous, unable to do anything more.

A half hour after the call from Hermione, Harry reached a door deep in St Mungoes. He had to call in

favors from the current Head Mugwump, the Head of the DMLE and the heads of two of the major and

ancient families. There was no one left alive that had been involved in the sealing of the records those

years before, it was merely that they had been sealed and certain procedures had to be followed, since

the situation had been buried under years of bureaucracy

The head of the records department had to personally open the file that was locked up, and to do that,

they had to have the permission of the patients head of house, so the twins had to get in contact with

Bill, since he was the eldest living Weasley, since Arthur had passed on from a heart ailment, and

Molly was not in her right mind to do the job, also the headship was a male thing.

Harry followed the Head of the records department and found the proper drawer, Harry cast

detection charms on it and found an impediment jinx, followed by a confundus and command spell. He

set about breaking the charms and after ten minutes of work, opened the drawer. there in the drawer

was a file folder, a box full of vials with memories and, surprisingly, the diary that had held Tom

Riddle's essence. Harry checked the interior of the drawer for further spells or traps, and found none,

other than a message spell, rigged to send a message to, of all places, the Headmasters office at

Hogwarts. "Surprise, surprise" he mumbled when that was found. "Mr Bartelby, I think there will be a

need for further investigations into the filing system here.." Bartelby started to protest, but Harry cut

him off.. "There is evidence here that a crime against an innocent girl has been perpetrated, and we

need to find out what other things have been done over the years, so lets just see what is in my file,

since I give myself permission to view it."

Bartelby led him down the aisles to a drawer, multiple drawers marked "Potter" Harry cast the detection

spells and found even more that on the Weasley files.. Again he cast the same charm and curse

breaking spells as before and opened the drawers. He sighed. He reached into his pocket, and pulled

out his mirror. "Hermione? the screen blurred and showed her face. "Yes Harry?" she sat the mirror

down and talked to it while she worked on a series of potion mixes.. "

I am going to send through a series of files, so get a clear space.. a big clear space." "First through are

the Weasley files, I'll tell you about the traps when I get back.."

Hermione sat aside her potions project and took the mirror to another worktable in her personal Lab.

She held it up face down, and stretched it out to about two foot in diameter. Harry's hand appeared out

of it, and laid the files and vials and diary on her bench. "Next" he called through the mirror, She

moved over to another spot and piles and piles of files, and memories and objects appeared, filling the

rest of the table. When the deluge stopped, he spoke again. "Just set those aside for now, those are my

personal files,I want you to look them over for me later, concentrate on Ginny for now."

"Ok, luv" she grinned at him as he shut off the connection. He turned to the records keeper. "May I test

you for charms and the like?, it won't harm you in any way..Bartleby shuffled and then nodded, this

was Harry Potter, the Man who conquered after all.. Harry did some detections and checks.. "Mr

Bartleby, I would like to take you to my office and have our mind specialist check you out, it appears

you have been obliviated a great many times." The records keeper numbly nodded and shuffled and led

the Head Unspeakable out of the storage area.

"Mistress Healer, young miss is awake and off the bed, please come" The attendant elf tugged

at Hermione's scrubs. Hermione placed the now completed potions regimen in the pocket of her jacket.

"Thank you Tildy" she stepped through the one way portal into the exam room. Ginny was crouched

down in the corner, sweating, and shivering at the same time, if she had anything in her stomach, she

would have vomited it up in a spectacular manner.. her eyes lifted up from the floor and focused

blearily on a green and white blur. "Who..where am I" Hermione went over to the shaking girl and

helped her up, whispering softly to her."You're safe, we'll take care of you, don't fret" after a bit of

encouragement, she got back onto the bed and lay back on the fluffy pillows that Tildy silently placed.

Hermione quietly placed some loose bonding spells on Ginny to hold her to the bed. "I'm going to give

you some potions to help you feel better, all right then?" "gungh..I'm going to be sick.." Tildy conjured

a basin as Ginny tossed what little of her cookies she could.

"Oh well. we're going to have to do this the hard way.. I'm sorry Ginny, but your body is not

cooperating.." she paralyzed the girl and set about inserting what was basically a funnel down her

throat. after the medical device was in place, she poured a series of potions down it and massaged the

girls belly, to get things in motion down there. She took a similar device and did something similar

down between her legs, covered by a sheet,Ginny couldn't see, or feel anything, other than a wet

puddly feeling. Tildy stood readily at the Healer's side, handing her the appropriate objects and potions.

After she was done and her legs were down out of the footpegs, she felt a full, packed feeling, though

numb.. quite uncomfortable, all in all. One of the potions she was given must have been a calming

draught, because she didn't care what was going on, wasn't nervous in the slightest, in fact the shakes

had ceased.

"Luna, come with me please" Harry stuck his head into her office. She looked up and had a

question in her eyes. "I have a man here who has been obliviated so much, I'm surprised he can

remember his own name."

She got up and took some objects off her desk and followed obediently to his office. The Records

keeper sat there gazing off into space, not really noticing anyone walking in the door. "Luna, this is Mr

Richard Bartleby, of the St Mungoes Records department.." "Mr Bartleby, this is my friend Luna, she

will help you find yourself."

Luna sat on a chair which Harry slipped in behind her, as she looked deeply into Bartleby's eyes. she

gazed silently for a few minutes. "This is the work of the bumblebee..I think I can help him.." she

whispered to Harry. "Come with me Richard, Lets find your self.. she rose and took the pale man by

the hand, and led him out the door to her private consultation room.

Harry stood and went to the dry erase board and flipped it over to show lists of people who had

been manipulated, and the dates, actions taken, connections, going back for years, decades. This was a

magical white board, because he could flip back page after page. Events, actions, fallout from actions,

all going back to the thirties, all actions of one AWPB Dumbledore.

Along with that time line was actions taken by the Wizengamot, laws passed, bribes taken, actions

which conflicted with laws past and present.

this accumulation of information , if published, would confound and enrage the public, assuming they

weren't acting like sheeple. Harry compressed each timeline to one single thread, and then stacked

them up, Dumbledore, Wizengamot, Voldemort, Ministry, Goblins, Magical Races. Harry considered

for a moment compiling all this data into a self updating book, like Hogwarts a history, but passed on

that until the current crisis was pushed back.

Hermione sat at her desk, going over the files Harry had procured, and making notes, Ginny

was now sleeping peacefully in the secure recovery room, being watched over by Tildy, the attendant.

She carefully examined the printouts of the magical scarring on Ginny's body, and came to a

conclusion.. this girl had no real control over herself in at least six years, probably since her second

year, just after puberty. the evidence of the scarring showed a set of magical implants at her wrists and

ankles, The evidence showed severe scarring in her genitals and rectum, severe abuse of potions and

muggle drugs, again, if she hadn't been a witch, she would be dead several times over.

The worst thing was probably that when she was a first year, and had been possessed, she had no

counseling whatsoever, no medical treatment, other than what had been done by Madam Pomfrey. the

essence of Tom still resided in her brain. It had never been removed, just walled off behind a crude

shield the girl herself had erected.

"Harry, we need to call in the brothers" "Ok, I get Fred and George right away.." "No, Harry, all the

brothers, because fixing Ginny will be a major life change..Luna too, because we need her to oversee

the process" "In fact, get over here now, with Luna, and I'll walk you through it before we call the

brothers."

Ten minutes later Harry and Luna came into Hermione's office and sat down. "Here's what I

have found out so far.." she started without any preface. or pleasantries. she proceeded to lay out a

situation where Ginny went into St Mungo's twice a week for all summer after the chamber incident,

and once a week for the year thereafter, Hermione had found memories of the 'sessions' with the then

current healer, who was a pureblood bigot, who did nothing more than project pedophiliac fantasies

into the girls mind, followed up by a mind binding spell to keep her from telling anyone. The healer

was recognized by Harry, because he had killed the man in the final battle against Tom, He recalled

hitting a Death Eater in the throat with a diffindo, taking the man's head off, and when the head fell, he

saw the face, he recognized him, but not his name.

Ginny had gotten addicted to dreamless sleep and calming potions, but the combination had an

unusual effect upon her. It raised her Libido by almost half, so she was acting somewhat uninhibited

when under the combination, not to mention the ongoing pressure in her mind from the unresolved bit

of Tom Riddle running around, encouraging her to do whatever it took to get what she wanted..

She would hit up Fred for money, and then hit up George, she would steal from her dorm mates and

sneak into others year's dorms to get enough to buy the drugs or the ingredients to make what she

wanted.. she would lie to her mum, not that her mum was any better, setting her on the path to 'get'

Harry with potions and deceit.. followed up by killing him off and taking the money of the Potter and

Black estates, All Molly's plan to make the 'one big happy Weasley family' Ron was encouraged by

'Molly to take Hermione as a toy while he was to marry a proper pureblood girl.. When Harry and

Hermione had found out about this plan, they cut ties with the younger Weasleys and their Mother, but

kept in touch with the twins, and Harry kept in touch with Percy, inasmuch as he was Percy's direct

superior.

She started frequenting Knockturn Alley to get her illicit potions, and there was propositioned

by an older wizard, cornered actually, and forced to do him a service.. they eventually came to an

agreement where she provided a service, and he provided her with her choice of potions or cash. These

things were carefully extracted and placed in memory vials by the perverted healer, and he had watched

the memories frequently while in his office.

"Here's something else though.. " Hermione laid out the diagnostic scans of dark objects in and

on Ginny's body. "Someone, either with or without her permission, installed a set of built in shackles

on her wrists and ankles, triggered by a password." she paused "I have seen this in willing situations in

submissive, and BDSM enthusiasts, but never in someone as young as Ginny,

I believe she was forced into it." Harry had long ago forgiven Ginny, but was reticent about trusting

her, but these diagrams and printouts told a story that she was just as much a victim as Harry had been.

"We will know who put them there after I remove them, a surgery I have scheduled for tomorrow

afternoon." "Is there other scarring, Hermione?" Luna asked. "Yes, there is evidence of piercings in her

genitalia, her nipples, her tongue, and damage done by these items.." Hermione made a face "I can't see

the appeal, but some people.." "Who placed the shackles and piercings, is there a way to tell?" Harry

asked. "There should be a magical residue, a signature as it were, because to operate them there would

have to be a password connection." she paused"and if we're lucky, a serial number on the objects

themselves.."

Luna sat on the bed next to the semi-conscious Ginny, looking into her eyes, sorting through her

mind, taking notes. when she was done she laid her hand on the redhead's forehead and whispered a

spell, causing her to sleep again.

"The damage is too severe,we will have to wipe her mind clean back to the age of ten, before she

started Hogwarts, I am afraid that the effects of all that has happened to her is just too much,

furthermore, it is probably a good idea to set her up with a family out of the country, because of too

many memories of situations here, suppose she ran into someone she was raped by, and they tried

something..I suggest she move to South Africa, and live there regaining her education and creating new

memories." "Why South Africa?" bill asked, Why not Australia or even Canada?" Luna paused,

looking at each one of the brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. Ron was not there, he was

on the road playing at an away game and couldn't be there, also he was too embarrassed to be in the

same room with Harry and Hermione..

"Because, although they are wonderful countries, Australia and Canada still have too much

traffic with the UK, and South Africa is a new nation, and the powers there were thrown out with

apartheid, and also there is a new Dragon reservation opening up there, where Charlie can go and take

care of his sister."

Realization dawned on his face as Charlie came to grips with the idea. He had spent years with the

Romanian preserve, and wanted to expand his horizons a bit.. he had heard that there was a small group

of Ice Dragons to be seen in Antarctica by tour groups from the tip of the continent.

"What about Amanda?" he questioned. "She may not want to take on a grown woman with a

child's mind.."

"that remains to be seen..would she adopt Ginny if she were a toddler?" Charlie pondered. "There is a

better chance of that happening, than a half grown child..Amanda and I are wanting children, and I

think we would deal with it better with a toddler.." The brothers looked to each other and Bill asked.

"How much will this cost, we have no great vaults full of money to deal with,.."

Harry interrupted. "You are all my family, so don't worry about money, I'll cover all expenses." he

paused. After all I claimed all of Tom's money and that of his followers when I killed him, it should go

to a good cause, Ginny is a victim in all this, who better to pay the expenses.?"

Chapter 3

Third phase, the truth about Ginny.

'The poor girl never had a chance, She thought as she carefully vanished a piece of bone in the

girl's left wrist. She spread the muscle and tendons and slipped the gold colored device out, and

dropped it with a clang into a pan. She closed the wound with an episky spell, and moved on to the

final stage, removing the trigger, which was embedded in the girl's sternum. All the 'master' had to do

with the fiendish device was tap the girls chest with a wand and speak the password, and she was

bound, chained, manacled magically and unable to do anything about it. total enslavement. Hermione

kept her composure while doing the procedure, but made sure to have time to cry later. Ginny had, or at

least seemed to have been her friend, but even that was up in the air, according to Luna, for the blonde

Seer had probed the depths of Gin's mind, she could not find anything past her first week of school that

was not tainted by evil and dark magic.

A final clang and the hardware was out, and the girl was free of at least one form of bondage. "Allright

then, David, do your bone thing, please."

Healer David Boneraz stepped in and injected each wound area with special direct Skelegrow

pods, which when implanted grew in to fit the correct shape and form of bone, achieving full strength

after a week. The pods were special, because they were a mix of Muggle Science and Magic, using

DNA and potions so the regrown bone was an exact match for the patient's own. He put on special

orange glasses and worked his wand in minute and careful motions, forming the bone into place, and

watching, with his specialized eyesight.

Hermione worked quietly at the side table, she packaged up the golden devices after confirming

there was indeed a serial number on the back of the control module. She went out of the room to her

lab and returned carrying a black glass sphere with a weird downward nozzle on it, and set it on her

worktable.

"All done." Healer Boneraz put his tools down on the tray and stepped back, removing his orange

glasses, for it was rude to talk to someone while looking through their flesh at their bones. The weirdest

thing, though was he could see through flesh, but not cloth, so looking at Hermione was looking at a

svelte skeleton wearing green surgical scrubs. really odd.

"Good, we will monitor her for a few days before the next round of procedures and potions, I have one

more thing to do tonight, it won't take long , if you'd like to observe." She readied the black glass

device. "Is that..?"

"Yes, it is the Dark Magic Removal Pump, Madam Pomfrey and I created to help Harry in his fight

with Tom" Healer Boneraz examined the device ,albeit from a distance, he didn't want to get any dark

matter on himself.. "It was a group effort, with input from Madam Pomfrey, Professor Vector of the

Arithmancy and Runes Department, Professor Flitwick, and Bill Weasley, who was working as a curse

breaker at the time.." She placed the device near Ginny's head, on the left side, she aimed the pointy bit

at a specific spot on the once, redheaded girl's head. Once, for she was shaved completely bald at this

point.

"Luna, it's time" She called up to her blonde wife, who was waiting her cue in the observation

area. Luna nodded and popped down to the main floor and roused Ginny into a trance like state.

"Ginny, remember what we talked about yesterday? "yes" the girl whispered. "Very good Ginny, we

are going to help you push that bit of Tom out of your mind, in just a minute, so try to stay calm, and

don't worry, once he's out, he won't get back in.. We did this for Harry and it worked perfectly, so it

will work perfectly for you also.."

She gently entered the girl's mind and met her there, and took her hand. visually they were both ten

year old girls, about to go off to Hogwarts,

Luna took Ginny's hand and they walked toward a veldt, littered with bones and carcasses, mostly

centered around a black mass, which was represented in this form as a slimy pustule with tentacular

veins burrowing into the roof of the sky, blotting out the sunlight.

"Hermione has cut off all connection to the body, so Tom won't be able to thrash around or hurt you,

we have to do the work in here though.."

"See there" that's the connection to the autonomic nervous system, we cut that first and he can't

send adrenalin and fear..ready?" The girl nodded. They both pointed to a spot where a black vein

wrapped around a knobby formation. "Remember, hit it as close to the end as possible, without hitting

the formation, remember, that formation is you" "we'll clean up the bits afterward."

The girls both pointed directly at the growth and said in unison.."Diffindo" a beam of pure light sprung

out and traced its way across the surface of the growth, and then cut deeply into it, blood and ichor

streaming out as the black mass shuddered and screamed.. The connection snapped back to its root at

the black mass, which was still shaking. "Next one. physical connection" they worked in concert,

trimming and carving away at the mass, finishing it off in just a moment's time.. "Last link, your

magic" a thick, venemous purple brown yellow color of a bruise wrapped itself around, trying to get a

handle on it's attackers, trying to protect its connection. Luna and Ginny sliced and carved away at the

mess, and the farther they got, the farther the could go. The connection was at this point, thready thin

and the mass was screaming, and thrashing, but the feeling of suction was growing exponentially

stronger, the mass flowed and tumbled and streamed toward a point, the two girls following behind,

scraping off bits of black from all the surfaces and herding the bits toward the suction. As they scraped

and herded, the shining light became stronger and more evident, wherever the light hit, the black

burned away, the smoke and ash from the flames went the way of the other. Soon, the space was clean

and clear, the darkened sky became light, and figures not seem by anyone for years came out and

sunned themselves in the light.

Outside her mind time went on at the rate of one second per second, marching ever onward toward it's

inevitable conclusion.

Healer Boneraz watched in utter amazement as the two women worked together, internally and

externally to help the patient. After the Blonde woman, Luna Lovegood-Black entered a trance with the

patient, a haze appeared around their heads, a blackish bruise colored mist started to seep out of the

patients eyes and mouth, but mostly it flowed out of a spot on the left side of her head. The black glass

device, absorbed every minute speck of the black mist, not letting any of it escape. there was a pause of

about a minute, and the protective haze dissappeared, and Luna came out of her trance.

Bonelooked at the now sleeping patient and saw a truly happy smile on her face. Luna got up off her

stool where she had been sitting and fell into Hermione's waiting arms. The older woman making there

there noises and holding her tightly, pressing her face into her love's hair.

He was about to sneak out quietly ,as this was a very personal moment, and he was a bit embarrassed at

seeing something so private, but stopped when Luna spoke. "Healer David, please stay.." she turned

out of Hermione's arms and faced the young man. "What you have seen here tonight is possibly the last

spell cast in the war against Voldemort." "Our patient here was possessed by him back in her first year

at Hogwarts, and under his influence, she did terrible,horrible things." she paused.."Because of

manipulating politicians and old fools, she was left in the care of a very disturbed individual, who

further manipulated and used her, and left her with some of what you helped remove tonight.."

"What I.." Hermione laid a hand on Luna's arm. "What we would like to ask you, is, would you like to

join our team in making sure this kind of thing never happens again?"

David stammered a bit, and then his medical oaths kicked in and reminded him of why he was a

healer.."Yes, I would very much like to be in that group, if you will have me" He looked at the two

young women, who although they looked young, were very old in their eyes.

Chapter4

While Hermione and Luna were dealing with Ginny and removing the dark essence of Tom Riddle still

residing in her psyche, Harry was busy elsewhere.

" Anti app and portkey wards in place?"

"Ready when you want them sir"

"Capture teams?"

"Ready sir"

"interrogation team?"

"Ready"

"Data retrieval"

"ready sir"

he flipped open the mirror

"Medical?"

"Yessir"

"Take care of the children and prisoners first.. if one of those bastards bleed out, makes no difference to

me."

"Yessir, we have our priorities"

There were twenty people , all having their own tasks to do, waiting for the word to go into action.

They were hidden in and around various buildings and streets near and around an old building, tall,

dark, well fenced and secured from outside access. There was an ornate sign on the gatepost. A Gothic

'H' and the words 'Private, members only' underneath

No one who lived in the area had ever seen anyone go in or out of the gate, it had not been physically

opened in over sixty years. There is a very powerful confundus charm, backed up by a notice-me-not

and a muggle repelling charm. Behind the wall there is a portkey and apparation zone. beyond that is a

secure door which cannot be entered without the proper password, and the pure blood that entitled you

to enter.

Once inside, there are consulting rooms on the right and left, all with concealing charms, so no guest

would ever be seen by any other guest. This did not , however stop the management of the facility from

seeing exactly who was where, and what exactly they were doing. In fact, that is the whole point of the

privacy, to make the guests feel as if they were free to do anything they wanted. perfect.

The manager of the facility smirked at the views on the various rooms scrying charms,

everything being recorded, everything being notated, so as to 'better serve' their customers at a later

date. This facility had been serving it's customers for centuries, every appetite, evry perversion, every

evil brought to mind and acted out in the privacy of their own twisted mind.

He took a drink of some very old and subtle Port wine, and nibbled on some ..finger food, while

watching his clientèle. All was well with the world, He had controlling information, to be able to

influence votes, influence business decisions, hold power of the rich and powerful.

Down below the clients rooms , were a more..vulgar set of rooms, rooms where the service

personnel were held in waiting, viewing rooms, where the servants were on display, showing their

attributes, with skills listed for the request.

All the client had to do was speak his or her desire, point to the servant chosen and that servant would

immediately set about making their request come to pass. Behind the scenes where they were not

visible, were the puppet masters, those who controlled the servants through potions and imperious

control,

Every taste, every perversion, every whim. The servants were only muggles after all, easily

acquired, easily used up, a business expense. If a client had a specific look in mind, a servant would be

found and abducted, pressed into service. If that client used up that servant, and still wanted that one,

well, polyjuice would provide the trick. The only truth though was this: once you entered, you would

never leave.

The manager checked his screens and nodded,everything was running smoothly, it was time for

his break. Hee checked the mirror, his platinum blond hair, perfect as always. HE sighed, he missed his

favorite plaything, the only witch they had had in the club, she had escaped somehow, the club didn't

have anti apparition wards going out, since that would impede their clientèle, somehow the witch had

overcome the potions and bondage and escaped, right under his nose.

He snarled in anger, he wanted his toy. he entered the royal viewing booth and pointed to a witch of the

correct size, he passed a wand over the recording sensors and brought the girl into his private chamber.

The girl stood, with a glazed look, and took the vial of polyjuice without question. HE was about to tap

the control spot and shackle the servant, but the building vibrated, ever so slightly. he started to return

to the office to check the security screens, but was interrupted by a small blue ball rolling in through

the door. Nonplussed, he bent to pick it up, but a pop, and everything went black. A vial labeled G.

Weasley rolled away from his outstretched fingers.

the house elf infiltration squad was the first in, the lurked quickly through the shadows, and were not

seen by anybody in the building, not even the staff elves. As they filtered through the building, outside,

the team leaders watched as a schematic map drew itself on a charmed parchment.

"ok, phase two" Harry murmured. The elf squad leader heard his order and the elves zipped through the

building at high speed, dropping stunbombs in each room as they went. every room was seeded with

stunbombs in a matter of seconds and on command, they all went off at once.

the squad leaders moved out, apparating ahead, and throwing up holes on the walls so everyone could

move through. Security squad members moved into position at the four corners of the

portkey/apparition zone,, with orders to stun any and all incoming jumpers. More squad members

moved to various points on the exterior of the building, well away from the doors, which were warded

and barred to any non-member's entrance. Senior squad members instructed junior squad members in

placement and action, as if they were on a training mission.

The teams flowed through the buildings, surveying the various unconscious personnel, and placing

prisoner portkeys on those who were obviously clientèle or staff, and placing triage portkeys on those

who were servants or prisoners/victims. In less than ten minutes the building was empty of all the

former, and most of the latter. The only of the latter still on site were a pair of victims found in a

dungeon, who had been under various torture scenarios, The medical squad did not want to move them

until they were stable, for logical reasons.

Harry and the Data retrieval squad, along with the curse breakers and warders went into the

manager's office through another wall, using another of the 'hole' devices. They had found that most

wizards were complacent and would only ward a door or window, not the walls floor or ceiling. This

made it easy to get into places where they were not welcome.

The data team found massive banks of recordings of many recognizable people doing very unethical

things to unwilling victims. Harry found a desk which was locked, but with very little work got in, and

found many files which implicated the 'manager' of the club in crimes going back for a decade. Harry

smiled. Few people onn these teams had ever seen Harry smile, his look was usually that of

determination.

'Gotcha now, Malfoy"

Back at the HQ, there was rushing about, albeit an organized rushing about.

Harry returned to HQ as his squad leaders maintained a presence at the Hellfire Club building,

capturing every inbound portkey and apparition. Membership in the club alone was evidence enough to

put someone on trial, let alone checking the club internal records. Enough that merely by paying the

membership fees, the members were guilty by association of murder, rape, torture, kidnapping and

many other heinous acts.

The prisoners were awoken and interrogated one at a time, using a team of interrogators,

veritaserum, a time turned room, and whatever means necessary to get the truth. There was no need to

make up any stories, for the truth was damning enough. The teams were first looking for POI's, persons

of interest, government officials, people in jobs or positions of importance to the general public. People

like Fudge, Scrimgauer, Bagman or crouch. Every person was tested for polyjuice, Imperios potions,

curses, control bracelets, anything that would separate them from responsibility for their actions.

A separate team, based on the data retrieval squad was quickly cataloging thousands of vials of

recordings, looking for names, POIs *and the like. one surprising name which popped up was Delores

Umbridge. Apparently during and after her time at Hogwarts, she became a regular client, supplying

the club with the hair of one Harry Potter. When presented with a Harry Potter to play with, she spent

hours casting Crucio and many other dark curses at 'him', until the victim died. The team stopped

counting after more than a dozen deaths.

* POI=Persons of Interest

The medical teams were treating the victims, of the club in an almost assembly line fashion,

many of the same treatments that Hermione had been giving Ginny, in the previous few days. Dr

Bone would be getting his feet wet with the needs of the next days.

The M-HAZMAT teams were kept busy, filling containers with slave bracelets, control rings,

dark and cursed artifacts. The club building itself was so steeped in horror and darkness, that the

decision was made to totally destroy the place, and help the several ghosts along to the afterlife. There

would be need for a ritual to be preformed on that site, to excoriate the evil that dwelt there.

Harry was receiving reports from all the squad leaders on the operations outcome when he

received a call on his mirror.

"Yes" he saw Hermione, she was wearing green scrubs, so he knew which Hermione this was. "The

operation was a success, she's free of every bit of dark matter,and the memories of the last six years are

bound, so she should not directly remember them." "Good, anything else?" "Yes, we asked Healer

Bone to join our team, and he is interested." "Good, send him up and we have some work for him

right now, we have at least seventy five victims here, and I am sure there is some bone trauma to be

dealt with.." "So the action was a success?" "Yes it was.. We are at present holding some very

important people in custody."

"Good, I will be joining the med teams in a minute, after I get some crying time in and about

ten hours sleep." "Ok, love, give Luna a kiss for me and I'll see you in a few." "bye" they signed off.

Two minutes later, or twelve hours, depending on your viewpoint, Hermione and Luna,

followed by the new Healer, David Bone, came through the infirmary door, Luna and Hermione were

wearing Blue, which indicated they were twelve hours ahead, or behind, depending on your

perspective. They had created a pattern, where they wore color coded clothes to indicate where they

were in time. They also wore proximity alarms to stop themselves from running into each other, which

caused peculiar situations. Whenever their proximity alarm went off, the procedure was to turn at a

right angle and go the other way, so it was literally possible to work in the same room without

interaction. It was rare when they let this happen, but in an emergency, it did on occasion happen.

The operation was a success, in other terms it was like removing Ginny's bones, it needed to be

done, remove an evil bone and replace it with a bone of your own.. removing the 'upright citizens', or

pureblood bigots, depending on your view, would make it hard for society to remain standing. Harry

felt no compunction to worry about legality, or that he was destroying a society which had stood, for

several hundred years. Each member of the Hellfire Club was guilty, if not directly, then in complicity.

Each Death Eater had been guilty of at minimum one murder, as it was an initiation requirement to BE

a Death Eater..

Harry had never understood how Dumbledore had allowed Snape to stay out of Azkaban, when he

KNEW Snape was responsible , directly responsible for the deaths of his parents. Harry had no

problem with interrogating, judging and executing Death Eaters, Pedophiles, Murderers, Rapists.. in

fact a significant portion of the pureblood faction.

He watched as Hermione and Luna, His wives, his loves, his reason for living moved among the

victims and dealt out their skills as needed. The fact that they loved each other as much as they loved

him was just a bonus.

He turned and left, going to the prison area. The interrogation teams left the room with a dossier

of crimes and sins of each person. When they were done, the prisoner was stripped bare, mentally,

there were no secrets, not even those held from themselves. When done, Each prisoner was given to the

transfiguration master, who froze them in stasis and shrunk them down to a six inch action figure. Each

was put in a box and packed away for later retrieval.

Harry returned to his office and looked over his big board and time lines.

there was an immense amount of data to add, gathered here tonight. He wondered who set who on the

path taken, who was controlling the threads in the tapestry of the last half Century, The warp and woof

of actions taken actions deferred, the threads of fate were bent and tangled by Tom Riddle and his

horcruxes, by Dumbledore and his insane need to control as many people as possible.

The man was insane, brilliant but truly nuts .

Harry wondered, looking at the great chart, where

it was that Dumbledore went insane. Harry had found in Dumbledore's estate a chess set, where the

people were actual people, in stasis and shrunken, for that was where Harry got the idea for holding the

prisoners, frozen and outside time. By the costumes the pieces wore, if the set actually belonged to

Grindewold. Harry had cast detection spells, and the King on the NAZI dressed side was a reasonably

good facsimile of Grindewold himself. was it possible...?

Another time maybe, after the current crisis was dealt with.

Chapter5

From the Daily Prophet..

**"Black consortium**

**to release new product to**

**compete with Wireless**

**network"**

It was announced today that the

Black industries Consortium, a group of

businessmen has announce that this week a

new product will be released to the magical

public. George and Fred Weasley , the

brothers who started the amazingly popular

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes several

years ago, announced at a press conference

at their store that a visual format Wireless

network is being formed. This will provide,

news, entertainment, sports, something

called telenovelas, musical concerts and

much more. The viewers will be available

at the WWW store in Diagon Alley and at

their new store in Hogsmead, and one

outlet in Dublin Ireland, and Glasgow

Scotland. The viewers have available now

ten channels, all viewable in various sizes

and portability. The smallest is a book size

screen and the largest, and most expensive

is an eight foot screen, which will be used

primarily in pubs and sporting

establishments to view sporting events.

The Ten Channels available will be:

time Sports feed, with live viewing

of quidditch games from the leagues, and

when no games are available, historical

games.

time news and commentary, with indepth

reporting on the issues facing the

magical world today,

3.A home and Garden network, with

various specialists in Gardening,

Herbology, Home medicine and care

issues, Potions and their uses, in and

around the home. Specialized cooking

shows, from chefs and cooks from all the

major restaurants to home cooking

specialties

4A history channel, showing penseived

memories of major events in the magical

realm, both here and abroad. True History,

showing the hereditary lines going back to

Merlin and before.

5.A Witches only network, catering to the

needs and desires of the modern witch.

6.a full time music channel, showing the

various musical groups playing their music

while hopping around foolishly. the

representative explaining this called it

dancing. This journalist wouldn't know..

network, Giving our children a peek

at the world before they leave home,

showing the magic all around us.

Educational shows, sing along shows, even

a show about proper manners, taught by an

old family matriarch.

8.A shopping channel, just tap your wand

on the object being sold and it will be

delivered to your home within minutes.

There were more channels and potential

channels announced, but the crush was

overwhelming at the WWW press

conference, everyone wanted to buy a

viewer right off the lot, several journalists

in my hearing were asking where to apply

for jobs for the various networks, and were

referred to a Miss Lavender Brown, who

was rapidly signing up writers and

photographers, as if it were a land sale.

This old writer has been in the journalism

business for a great many years, and I have

never seen something that has caused so

much excitement. The muggleborn among

us are not as impressed, because the

Muggles have something called 'the telly'

and have had for years..but they were

excited that they would now have a magical

source of news and information and

entertainment

When asked about the cost of the viewer

screens, the Weasleys told us that they were

reasonably priced, well withing the average

wizards income. The didn't expect to sell

many of the huge 8 ft screens, only to a few

pubs and select customers.. They also said

that they were donating an even dozen of

the big screens to Hogwarts, one for each

house and the rest for educational

purposes.. This journalist would like to

have had a history course that wasn't so

dead, maybe actually seeing the history and

having it explained as it played out..

Why are they, the B.I.C. doing this?

The spokesman said "For too long, our

society has been informed by too few

sources, too many people hear the news

from one source and assume that it is the

truth. This gives a myriad of ways to hear

the news, See the news as it happens, Hear

and participate in a public forum concering

the news and issues of the day. It can only

help.

When asked about the 'muggleization' of

the wizarding world, he replied.

"we have no intent or desire to 'muggleize

any one, or any institution. This is for

Magical peoples only, in fact, if a muggle

or someone without magic would look at

the screen, all they would see would be a

piece of art work, a landscape or

something. We could literally set one of

our screens up in Trafalgar Square and no

muggle would see anything unusual." "You

need magic to be able to see this" "We

respect the traditions of our forefathers, and

we respect those who came before us," We

are only trying to improve life for us, the

magical peoples of this United Kingdom

And the World."

"One last thing before we close out the press conference.."

the hall quieted down and people paid a bit of attention to Fred who was standing on a box.

"The journalists who write and produce the news channel are all required to take oaths, to tell only the truth without inferring or twisting any piece of information." if a piece that is broadcast that is opinion or

gossip or speculation, then that piece is labeled as such."

"The Black Industries Consortium is

sponsoring a bill to be put forth before the Wizengamot and the public, demanding truth in reporting.

penalties for lying or slandering a person or people." Reparations for those who have had their

reputations damaged"

"Let me ask you people, as private citizens or public journalists.. Do you hold to these levels of

integrity and responsibility?"

he looked around, as many muttered and looked around.

"If not, Why not?, and what do YOU intend to do about it?"

"Thank you all for coming, the new viewers go on sale next Tuesday, and anyone who wants to see the

screens in action should come to the public hall in Hogsmead or to the great meeting room at The

Leaky Cauldron, go give Tom some business. again, Thank you all for coming"

He stepped down.

People milled about looking at the displays of viewers, watching the channels, the various display

witches explaining what each network was about, and showing examples. Lee Jordan sat on a podium

with a great screen showing a quidditch game going on, he was talking to a pretty girl, who happened

to be a Chaser for the Harpies.

from the shadows, a group watched as attitudes were changing and barriers were falling.

Chapter 6

"Si vis pacem, para bellum." – "If you would have peace, prepare for war."

The Raid had gone exceedingly well. There were almost seventy five freed prisoners and slaves, all

needing some level of medical repair or restoration.

The prize was The Malfoy

The elves had done their job,they infiltrated the building without being seen, they had mapped

the entire facility out , every nook and cranny, every life form was found and identified. This was a

hard won lesson.. During the war, they had entered buildings and thought they had identified all hidden

residents. All it took was one time, the teams had entered a supposedly secure facility, and had let their

guard down. Unfortunately for them, it was Malfoy Manor, a huge and convoluted edifice, with a lot of

nooks and crannies to hide in. The teams assumed they were in the clear, but Lucius Malfoy and his

compatriots had gotten a warning from a traitor, and remained in the building, hidden in an enclosed

room, waiting for his chance. If the team had known the six Death Eaters were still there....

The Death Eaters had popped out, wands blazing, and ten team members had been killed almost

instantly. The attackers were brought down, but not without a fight, a bloody horrible carnage of a

fight. Harry swore that day to do his absolute best to not let this kind of thing happen again. That day,

he and Fred and George and Remus had created the prototype battle map, based on the Marauder map

charms and magic. Remus had the journals from when he and his friends had created the first map.

From that point on, every point man, squad leader, infiltration squad member carried in their kit

a fob that could be attached anywhere, a belt, a pocket, a keychain. The fob had runes which working

together as a life sign sensor. The sensor charms and runes could detect any and all life forms,

conscious or unconscious, sentient or non-sentient, magical or muggle. The sensors were powerful

enough that they could detect what was behind even the fidelious charm. When the elves did their

hidden exploration thing, their individual fobs transmitted back data to the now mandantory situation

map.

Malfoy and his henchmen were killed, and that started the inevitable end to the war, for what

they were guarding was the last of Tom's Horcruxes. Right there in the middle of the Malfoy grand

dining hall , Harry and Luna had destroyed the thing. The end was there , two days later in the beautiful

hills of Snowdonia National Park in Wales, Tom Riddle met his end.

Later,there was nothing left but scorched earth when Harry and the teams were done with

Malfoy Manor, The building and all it's contents were totally vaporised right down to the bedrock,

courtesy of the tribe of the giants at Mt Etna. They made a personal delivery, using The Gurg's

cloudship Skysmir to deliver ten thousand tons of magical fire on location, using what is essentially

magical napalm to eradicate the once proud edifice.

Once the raid hit the news media, and everyone knew about it, the Hellfire Club had an

appointment with it's own bit of hellfire. In the interim every nook and cranny, as it were, would be

cataloged and examined, evidence gathered and collated, for the sake of every victim ever abused and

used at this location, to pay for the deaths of every innocent muggle captured and sold into sexual and

perverse slavery. The time had come for the Magical world to atone for its sins.

Ginny lay in her bed, with a stack of parchment, writing a letter. She knew what she had to do,

and embraced the chance. She was writing a letter to herself, to explain what was going to happen. She

could sense the weight of the bound memories there in her mind, she could sense the evil that she had

done, and that she had been exposed to. She knew what she had done to Harry in the attempt to entrap

him, using her mother's plan of potions and murder. She felt horrible, because she could see exactly

how much Harry loved Luna and Hermione, through her connection with Luna. Her mind felt broken,

felt like patches and pieces, but even so, she finally felt sane enough to make an informed decision.

"Dear Anastasia.

My name is Ginevera Molly Weasley...

Harry looked at the new information on his whiteboards. He was starting to get an idea. If he

was an arithmancy genius he would no doubt make some comparison of ripples affecting other ripples

leading back to the point where the rock was tossed. but his name was Harry Potter, not Charlie Epps..

so he used his intuition.

1884, Albus Dumbledore, 21 years old meets Gellert Grindewold....

Malfoy awoke in a sealed concrete room. one light in the center of the ceiling. He had no

clothes but a simple loincloth, and his wrists encircled with suppression bracelets. Hard runes engraved

on titanium, unbreakable, inert to magical attack, foolproof. He felt a lump on the back of his neck. a

nodule of some sort. he felt around the room to see if there was anything he could feel but not see..

certain spells left unique textures on wherever they were cast. he slumped. What had happened, what

was the blue ball, and where had it come from. questions that would probably never be answered to his

satisfaction. Hours or days passed, he couldn't tell. The room never changed, the room stayed the same,

no matter which way you faced.. there were not even any corners to run into. the space was perfectly

circular, with grey uniform concrete. At the center a drain. totally anonymous. Some times a thought

passed through his mind that he was at the bottom of a toilet, ready to be flushed away.

A keening sound, grating, really, just on the edge of audibility, like drilling glass or something.

a mental mosquito. the light flickered. A blast of water, cold freezing water blasted out of the walls,

knocking him away from the wall, waking him up out of his haziness and stupor. the water swirled

around, incidentally washing him down and flushing away in the drain. The room grew warm and a

harsh wind blew, drying him out in a minute of less. He staggered, wide awake and heart racing,

wondering what would happen next. The last two times this happened, the light went back to dim after

a few minutes, then silence.

His heart slowed to an almost normal pace, and he slowly considered sitting down again,

leaning against the wall, and trying to not think about weather he was hungry or not.. he couldn't tell.

There came a crashing sound.

In his experience, crashing doors were

almost never followed by anything good.

the light got bright, very bright, and the walls became invisible..he could still feel them, the sandy

rough texture of concrete.

darkness was beyond those walls. invisible or not. A bang, and thirteen circles of light appeared around

the perimeter of the cell.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have been found guilty, the sentence is Death, Let the trial begin"

"What?" he croaked.. his throat was dry. Where am I?,Who are you people? "You can't hold me, I

am.." he hesitated.. he couldn't say it, here he wasn't rich, famous or powerful and respected. here he

was half naked and without any outside help or influence, apparently he was going to stand here and be

judged on his own merit. a nodule of fear shimmered deep in his gut.

Figures cloaked in Grey robes stepped out of the darkness and into the circles of light. some were short,

some were tall, some larger around than others. All radiated power he had not seen the likes of since

the Dark Lord.. and this power was of a different variety.

The figures stood and watched him as he turned and looked at each of them. thirteen figures cloaked in

shadow and anonymous. Faceless. Sexless. Anonymous.

"Watch"

the walls behind the figures lit up with scenes of his life.

Beating Dobby

his first use of an unforgivable

his first killing

his cursing and torturing muggles

his scheming against his fellow students at Hogwarts

his rape and torture of slaves

his imperious against Ginny Weasley

his implanting her with slave shackles

his addicting her to potions and drugs

his perverse hobbies with her.

his planting seeds of destruction in the 'lesser' families

his destruction of family lines and theft of their heritage

his corruption and extortion against members of 'polite society'

his his his his....

he screamed out in despair and collapsed

on the floor of the cell.

of all the pictures and scenes shown, there were none to show mercy, or compassion, or love.

only darkness.

The walls went blank. The figures remained standing in their spots of light.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy"

a different voice

"You have been found without remorse"

another voice

"You have been found without redeeming qualities"

another voice

"There is no one to be found who will speak for you"

another voice

"you have abused your birthright"

another voice

"you are judged"

another voice

"You are found guilty on all counts"

all voices

"Your magic shall be removed from you"

a single voice

"Your monies, lands, titles, inheritances shall be removed and sold at auction. Your goods shall be

donated to help the poor, your lands shall be turned into pastures and croplands. Your moneys and

inheritances shall be given into a restoration fund, to undo some of the damage you have placed upon

the world."

You have nothing left to say, you are beyond forgiveness, you have embraced the darkness. Let the

darkness embrace you"

A crash, all the lights except one went out.

The one light shone down on the fallen figure slumped in the center of the cell.

a final voice.

"At noon tomorrow, you will be publicly executed in the ministry of Magic Atrium, Make peace with

your gods."

and the voice was gone.

The next day, it was business as usual, until shortly before noon.

A contingent of reporters and cameramen from the newly formed Magical Television Network

appeared, they had gotten an anonymous tip.

Aurors tried to corral the surging news media when massive wards appeared dead center of the atrium.

A circular area twenty meters across, with unbreakable walls. At the center appeared a stump. Next

Thirteen cloaked figures appeared. a roar of noise from the crowd, questioning and hooting. One figure

moved to the front of the group. The figure spoke, voice resounding to every corner of the ministry. A

voice, neither male nor female, someone you know, but not anyone you recognize..

"Today is the first of a series of executions, which are designed to turn your sick, depraved society

back on the right track. The guest of honor at today's execution is an unrepentant criminal. He is guilty

of murder, torture, kidnapping, slavery, rape, theft, extortion. " He has no one to speak for him and he

is unrepentant." he paused as the crowd jeered and hooted, thinking this evil person was going to get

what's coming to him..Minister of Magic Scrimgour forced his way to the front of the crowd,

demanding to be let through, he was followed closely by Undersecretary Delores Umbridge. Scrimgour

was ineffective, for the figure kept speaking and the Minister was unheard. Umbridge just glared.

"This person has committed many crimes, any single one is worth the death penalty, under the laws of

any civilized nation, yet her in Magical Britain, he is looked up to as an upright citizen to be

respected.."

"You people are fools, you people are sheep."

A figure was ported in to the enclosed space. at least thats what it looked like.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, You are condemned to death. You have no last word, your actions speak for

themselves."

two Grey cloaked figures took Malfoy and placed him none too gently on the stump, his neck in the

groove. The largest of the Grey figures picked up an ax and hefted it.

without any preparation he swung it and cleaved Malfoy's head of with a single whack.

The head spun forward and bounced. The speaker went over and picked it up,carrying it over to the

spot where Scrimgour and Umbridge stood, shouting silently. Another figure produced a stake and

planted it in the sold stone of the ministry floor The first impaled the still writhing head at face level.

Umbridge stopped her shouting, however silently, and just stared. The Grey cloaked figure pointed

directly at Umbridge.

"You're next"

all the figures silently vanished, the stump vanished, the axe vanished. The wards shrunk down to a

single circle a meter across surrounding the still writhing head. A sign had appeared, listing all the

crimes committed by Malfoy, and he penalties levied against the once great and mighty House of

Malfoy..

except. The House of Malfoy was no more.

Aurors and Curse and Ward breakers tried for seven days to get rid of the barrier, to no avail.

The Ministry tried to block it from view, all barriers evaporated and disintegrated. The head writhed

and shouted, but no one heard it. The sign remained. On the seventh day, it all disappeared without a

trace.

great was the fall of the house of Malfoy.

hidden in her family home Umbridge shivered and paced.

Chapter 7

Babylon 5 ran on the C4 network in the early 90's so it would have been on in reruns by the time of our

story here..

reminder, when reading this story, hear it with proper British accents, not the American ones that so

many writers use now.. c'mon people, the story is set in the UK, not Milwaukee, or Columbus or

Kansas City where you go to the mall!!! (/rant over/)

"I am Grey. I stand between the candle and the star. We are Grey. We

stand between the darkness and the light."

Harry punched the remote and got up to make dinner, Hermione would be home from work soon, and

he had made her care and well being his number one priority.

It was just a year after Harry had punched Tom's ticket into the afterlife. They had returned to

school, Harry and Hermione were the Heads, as expected. Ginny tried to poison Harry with amorentia

under the guidance of her mother, and when she was found out had been cast out of society. She fled,

and because she was under the influence of so many forces, she fell into Malfoy's trap, and he captured

her as his private plaything. He had planned to use her until he got bored and then turn her out to be

used by the Club, after all she was a true pureblood, and that demands a premium price. When Ginny

disappeared from society, there were those concerned, but the aftermath of the war was a monstrous

confusion. The stress of his daughter's disappearance was the final straw that broke Arthur's heart. The

missing daughter and the loss of her husband was the event that pushed Molly the rest of the way over

the edge.

The Weasley brothers had to erect special wards to keep Molly at the Burrow, she couldn't floo

out, apparate out, or even physically cross the boundary line. A pleasant prison, but a prison

nonetheless. They asked Harry if he knew an elf that would bond with the Weasley family to keep an

eye on Molly. Through his contacts with Winky and Dobby, a suitable elf was found.

Harry and Hermione had taken a three bedroom flat at Oxford University. Harry wanted

nothing to do with being an Auror, he had enough fighting for a lifetime. He wanted to never again be

under the control of another person. The flat was three bedroom, a very nice place, along the lines of a

place fit for a tenured professor, well built, classic architecture, a bit pricey, but Harry could afford it.

In fact, he bought the whole row of flats, and leased them out to the rich and well educated. Luna had

one more year of school to finish at Hogwarts, and she did so, but she spent every weekend at the flat

with her mates.

One bedroom was their bedroom, one was Hermione's office and library, and one was a multi purpose

exercise, workout room. Suffice it to say, the inside of the flat was quite a bit larger than the outside

revealed. They had expanded and added a bathroom like no other in all Oxforshire, a fair replica of the

Prefects bath at Hogwarts. The kitchen was modern, efficient and capable of small snacks to great

dinners, Harry sometimes called in his elves for big dinners.

Harry spent his time taking care of Hermione and Luna when she was there, making sure

Hermione ate right and slept enough, she was as usual taking too full a course load, trying to get a

Mundane medical degree in half the time,, and doing a fair job of succeeding, but only because she was

on a three day cycle, 24 hours, back 23, and back 22. Harry demanded that she spend one of her three

days sleeping and exercising, She usually had a book in front of her while running on a treadmill, and

almost never wrote anything, but rather dictated the papers and notes. Harry and Luna both picked up a

working vocabulary that way, just by osmosis..

Harry maintained a three day cycle also, in order to keep ahead of his own studies. He spent one

day a week auditing various classes, in politics, economics, history, whatever piqued his interest. He

would read whil running on the treadmill also. another useful thing was an audio book reader invented

by one of the tech wizards the Weasley boys had hired. Put the book in your pocket, and put in your

earphones and the book was read to you, any book at all. Luna used one in Binns History class,

listening to history books while a dictation quill took notes from Binns himself.

On Harry's 'day off ' he did normal muggle things, He liked riding Sirius' bike, and bought a car

to play around with, not because he really needed a car, but the manager of The Black Dog Pub, which

Harry was owner, needed some money fast, his wife was having a baby, and he needed a minivan. So

Harry ended up owning a shiny black Porsche 968 turbo. He enjoyed blasting around on the country

roads, and the three sometimes took a weekend trip to small villages around. Another thing he liked to

do while Hermione was away, or studying was to watch tv shows he had never had the chance to see

while at he Dursleys. This, of course was pretty much every tv show ever broadcast.

There was a series that had hooked his imagination, and he made sure to catch every episode.

The characters and situations were like nothing he had ever seen. It was a weekend and Luna was there,

Hermione was at the hospital doing her residency.

he snapped the big screen off. "That was quite an episode, wasn't it.?

Luna nodded as she ate some more popcorn. "I like Delenn. She's interesting, but not a weird as

Kosh" Harry raised an eyebrow and looked askance at Luna, "Weird, from you?..HA!" She threw

popcorn at him. It bounced off his nose and he all of a sudden got a fierce look on his face.. Luna

'Eeped' and jumped up and ran, Harry grabbed the dropped popcorn bowl and ran after her, around the

couch, back and forth through the kitchen and the dining room, and back into the living room, popcorn

flying and Luna laughing and screaming, as Harry growled and chased her. The second pass through,

the bowl empty, The chaser and chasee noticed a new presence in the room. "Are you children having

fun?" a bemused Hermione asked, with a stern look on her face and a smirk on her lips. "Oh! Hermy,

Save me from the Harry beast!!" Luna jumped into the arms of her older partner, and snuggled as they

both were enveloped by the outstretched arms of their boyfriend. Harry gave them both sloppy popcorn

greasy kisses, both of his girlfriends shrieked and laughed as they tried to get away. They ended up in a

huddle with Harry encircling them both and holding them tightly. They felt loved and appreciated.

Finally the huddle broke up and Hermione disentangled herself.

"I need to soak in a hot bath if you don't mind."

"awww sweetie, have a hard day?" Luna hugged her and led her toward the bathroom.

They had worked together and created their own version of the prefects bathroom, admittedly it was

somewhat cliched' but they enjoyed it. In short order, Hermione was lying back in the tub, a glass of

wine in hand, while Harry washed her hair and Luna rubbed her feet..and other parts.

After a time, they were all dry, they ended up in bed, all snuggled together, Hermione in the middle,

letting herself be touched, kissed, held. What they did was what every lover does, they made each other

happy and satisfied.

" I was thinking..."

"Uh-oh"

"Shut it you"

"Thinking what, luv?"

the episode we watched tonight"

"Yes?"

"I think we need our own Grey Council"

"What do you mean?"

"I think we three, an some others that we trust should form a Grey council and reform the magical

world, someone has to take control, the Ministry is out of control and ineffective, the Pureblood

factions are racist and bigoted, there is currently no one standing for the light, and with hindsight,

Dumbledore didn't stand very well for the light, but more for his own plan."

"Tell me more..." Harry looked intently at the blond girl.

"well.. you DO have some amazing resources available to you, and it's right under the Ministry's nose,

they won't know what hit them.." she paused and got a sad look on her face. "If we don't do it, who

will, and if they did, can we trust them to do it fairly and objectively?".. "Other than us three, and a few

people we trust, who would be the right person for the job?"

She nuzzled Hermione's neck and threw her arm across their bodies, her thumb tweaking a

nipple gently. "I know it's tremendously egotistical to think only WE are capable of doing the right

thing, look at what Dumbledore did in the desire to control not only You, Harry, but the whole

wizarding world." I've seen your notes, you need to expand those notes three dimensionally, no, four

dimensionally so you can find the patterns.., I know the patterns are there, and using the resources of

the Department of Mysteries, I know you can do it, luv, and we will be there to help you."

Both women were facing Harry and their arms and hands hugged and held him close. Harry

sometimes likened it to being caressed by a female Vishnu, goddess of the extra arms. He yawned. "Let

me sleep on it, we'll take the day tomorrow and consider our possibilities." "Allrigh' Har.." Hermione

passed out, it had been a long day or two for her. Harry took Luna's hand and kissed it on her palm and

whispered "Good night love" as he drifted off.

______________________________________________________________________

They laughed and giggled as they wandered through the farmers market picking vegetables and

other groceries for the dinner Harry was going to cook that evening. They had invited Fred and George

over along with their wives Katie and Angelina and Alica.. a regular fivesome.. It worked for them.

The major resource that Harry had discovered the fortnight before, was that He, as head of the Clan

Potter, which was older than the Ministry, older than Hogwarts, almost as old as Stonehenge, but he

had not seen the documentation yet.. He HAD seen Myriddin Emrys on the Potter Rolls as having

married a Potter daughter..

The most important documents he had come across, was the contracts between the Clan Potter

and the Ministry of Magic, who had requested help from the then current Potter, a Michael Bacombe

Potter. The year was 1348, and the Black Death had arrived at Dorset, sometime in June. The plagues

swept quickly across the land, and by December, the plague had entered London.

The magical people had abandoned most of the smaller venues, but had warded Diagon Alley against

the plague, burning a swath of land a hundred yards wide around the alley, and setting wards keeping

any stray animal or muggle away. The wards were not polite repelling wards, they were killing wards.

The Ministry of Magic needed a place big enough to set up shop and had asked The Potter if

they could lease a floor or two of the sanctuary that was the Potter libraries and retreat. Potter had

agreed on certain terms,

The main floor of the Potter Sanctuary of Magical Knowledge would be sunk into the ground, and the

Ministry would occupy the upper, now ground level floors. No one was to come down to the Sanctuary

of Magical Knowledge without prior permission.. what was down there was a mystery, hence "the

Department of Mysteries"

The terms of the lease were that THE POTTER, which was currently Harry,/lmsc could not be held or

detained for any purpose, that all rents, and leases were payable on the vernal equinox, and if in

default, the Ministry had to turn over control to him. In turn he and his staff of researchers were to be

responsible for any new prophecy, responsible for the disposal of dangerous artifacts. Responsible for

the control and research into time devices, Responsible for researching and advancing magic. In return,

The Ministry had a secure place away from the plague, a centralization allowing for more efficient

government, and someone qualified to deal with unusual or dangerous magic and artifacts.

Harry had looked over the documents thoroughly, had Hermione check him, and considered

taking all the paperwork to a solicitor for verification, but as he had not yet renewed any relationship

with the official Potter solicitors, he did it all himself.

The overall situation appeared that the contract

was still active. There were up until the inception of the Fudge administration. Deposits made to an

account, there were instructions and passwords on how to access the now ninth level down...it appeared

that the ministry building was a literal example of 'layers of bureaucracy, The original courtrooms were

in the potter's basement, now Hall of Prophecy, layers and layers of 'official' administration grew on

top of that.

Harry came to the conclusion that there was a plot by someone to eliminate the Potter line, and

steal their fortunes, and probably more important, the centuries of research that the Potter clan had

compiled. . This made it personal. Among the documents he found were notes made from his great,

many times grandfather to his sons and their sons, encouraging their sons to marry for love, but to keep

an eye out for the smart women, the smarter the better. There was sufficient evidence that this was

what had occurred in most cases down the centuries.

Harry decided NOT to show this to his girlfriends until they were all securely married. He had

proposed to Hermione directly after graduation from Hogwarts,and they were to be married soon, He

had given Luna a promise ring that she would receive a proposal as soon as she graduated also. The

younger girl happily accepted.

The plan was in place to go and take control of the DOM after they had enough people in place

to hold it. Harry and his intended had their own time turners courtesy of the Potter vault.. Harry used

the one his Dad had used, and Hermione had Lily's. Harry had to retrieve the time turner that the

former Headmaster had stolen from his family and passed off as the one Hermione used in her third

year

He grinned in satisfaction. At least Dumbledore was out of the way, The old fool had tried to

create a legend for himself, on the backs of those he controlled. When the final battle came, Harry had

killed Tom and captured Snape, right at his side, serving his true master. Snape had made no bones

about how much he wanted Lily for his own, and had wanted to kill James Potter in order to do that.

Dumbledore had his own plans in the works and had promised Snape that Lily would be his.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore's plan, Lily had other ideas about fighting back, she was aware of

Snapes lust and fought him off. Snape had been caught in the act and interrupted, so he was brought

before Dumbledore as an interloper. The plan had to be adjusted, Here was a new pawn in the game..

The game Dumbledore played was a game on several fronts.

controlling the Ministry, controlling Tom Riddle in his quest for power and immortality, controlling the

school and education of students, thereby controlling the magical population of The UK.. He didn't

have great aspirations, the world was not necessary, the UK was enough..

Hermione dressed for the day out. She put on some comfortable jeans and ankle socks, her

favorite running shoes. The trio was going to go do a few laps this morning. She put on her 'running

underthings' as Harry laughingly called them. She wasn't big, but flopping around was uncomfortable.

over this she put on a tee with a dragon ,(a wyvern actually)emblazoned on it. Surrounding the dragon

was the words.

'Dragon School Oxford

and the motto

'Arduus ad Solem'

This was the school she would have attended had she not gone to Hogwarts. She had perused

the class summaries and curriculum enough to take the GCSE's for her years there, Thereby creating an

identity in the Muggle World. Sometimes she wished she had gone, but then.. she sighed and decided

that her children would go to Headington, and if they got their Howarts letters, would do a dual

education at Hogwarts and the Dragon School. if not, then Dragon School exclusively.

Harry and Luna were up and getting dressed , Harry wore his Gryffindor Team Shirt, with

Potter across the back, with a big number 7, Luna wore a shirt with a photo of a herd of unicorns, taken

by Colin the year before.. anyone mundane seeing it would assume it was a fake, anyone magical

would assume otherwise.

The left the house and turned left, going west on Park Town road at a jog, stretching and warming up..

They crossed at the light and south towards Canterbury road, traffic was light, since it was a weekend.

across Canterbury to Woodstock road and south for a kilometer or so, until they were passing the

Radcliffe Infirmary and Acland Nuffield Hospital where Hermione was doing her internship. She

waved at a few colleagues on the walkways as the trio passed by. Harry was leading at the moment,

followed by Luna and Hermione. He slowed and trotted backwards a moment. as they came up on

Keble road.

"How ya doin, tired yet?" The girls indicated they were just warmed up and get it on. They crossed

Parks road and entered the University grounds. Accessing the path where there was no traffic, they

were able to really stretch it out. They alternated between sprints and jogging, Harry would open up on

the straights and reach a turn, double back and pass them, and come up from the rear..Hermione and

Luna were content to mostly just keep a steady pace, and let Harry do his thing.

There was one thing they noticed about when Harry ran.. He was always aware of their

presence, where they were, what sight lines were around them.. he unconsciously kept a watch of fire

zones, attack points, potential ambush sites.. somehow when they were reaching a point on the path

they could be attacked, Harry was always right there, on the side toward the potential attack.

They made their way around the Uni, and up beside the river, and back to Fyfield road, Crick road

(renamed after the geneticist) back up the access road to the front gates of The Dragon School they

slowed to a walk and walked around the rest of the block to the flat (Harry had bought the entire Park

Town flats district)

"what do you think about my idea for a Grey Council?" Luna asked as they made their way up the

street. Harry surreptitiously conjured a towel and wiped his face and neck.. it was warm and they were

sweating.

"It will take a lot of work, and there's no reason to expect success.. and we will end up being the

enemy, because we are the unknown."

"True, but the wizarding world is falling even farther into corruption and self destruction with both

Dumbledore and Riddle gone.. I heard that Umbitch was going to introduce a law arresting Muggles

for 'stealing magic', and who knows where that will go, plus, what happened to Malfoy after he bought

his way out of prison, he's up to something, I'm sure" Luna took the towel and wiped her face.

Hermione waved it off as she hit the wall next to their flat.

Harry nodded in agreement

"Of that, I have no doubt, but what, if anything can we do?, I don't want to be another

Dumbledore, or another Riddle for that matter, I have the power and knowledge, but who am I?"

Luna hugged him from one side as he unlocked the door to the flat, and they entered.

"You are the man who conquered, the guy with the saving people thing".. Hermione blushed at this, Luna continued

"You are the most selfless person I have ever met, if there's anyone who will keep you in control, it's YOU. .

and also, it won't be a permanent thing, just enough to nudge society toward what's right."

Harry considered the thoughts, and looked at Hermione with a question. She saw the words

without him saying anything at all.

"You should consider the idea, Luna's right, magical society is on

the edge and I'm afraid I don't really want to see that happen..

consider this metaphor..when my computer got corrupted last week,

what did I have to do?.." he started to speak, but she cut him off "I

had to reformat the drives, reload a new operating system and

reload all my software and files.. its a good thing I had a backup, isn't it?

Harry blushed because, he was the one who caused the corruption

and the aftermath. He vowed to never touch her computer again,on pain of death.. in fact he had

interviewed a muggleborn wizard the day before, and put him on retainer as his IT person, magical

version, because he was intending to take control of several companies he had investments in.

Computer knowledge was something he had to study to function in the muggle world.

Hermione distracted him from his thoughts..

"We had to delete everything in the operating system, that

is, destroy the government and the corrupted rules and regulations, Reformat, as a clean slate, and put

in an operating system that works.."

Harry pondered a moment.. "So we are going to forcibly make them operate under Linux?"

she swatted at him with the towel and he grabbed it, pulling her to him.

from the point of her face in his shoulder she murmured.. "if that's what it takes." she pulled back and

looked him in the eye..

"By any means necessary"

They all ran quickly through a shower, with minimal fooling around, and dressed for the day.

Chapter 8

meanwhile in the present time:

All the Weasley brothers were there, having a family get-together, there were spouses and a few

children underfoot, and from the outside it appeared a normal family event. In reality, it was a wake,

except the guest of honor was awake and alive. Ginny sat on a comfortable chair, her legs folded under

her smiling and laughing with her brothers, Ron had taken a week off from his game schedule to be

there, Charlie and Amanda had packed up everything they owned and were ready to go to his new

assignment in South Africa, Percy was in between assignments at the Ministry, so he was available

.Fred and George, well. Their bodies were there going through the motions, no one could tell anything

otherwise.

Ginny looked to Bill and he got the message. "Ok, everyone, quiet down, Ginny has something to say.

They did and all eyes were on her.

She spoke hesitantly, with pauses as if looking for the right word. She spoke as a person who has head

trauma, she spoke as the damaged girl she was.

"I..uh want..to tell you ..all just how much..I..love ..you..all."

She looked down at her hands and went on in the same painful, hesitant vein.

"I want to thank you all for rescuing me from Tom and repairing what was left of my body. I want to

tell you something, I don't want you to be sad, I want you to be happy for me, because from the time I

was eleven, I have been walking dead, and that's no way to live." she paused for a deep breath. Your

sister died when she opened that diary in her first year." Don't grieve for me, for I am getting a second

chance at life.." A tear came from her eye. "I wish my daddy and mummy were here to be with me, but

they can't, so I will remember them as loving parents and be satisfied with that."

She got up and went to each brother in turn and hugged and kissed them,and speaking to each

one. Reaching Ron, her youngest brother said "Teach her how to be an ace quidditch player, ok bro?"

Ron nodded, saying nothing, because he couldn't speak without crying. They formed a circle with

Ginny in the middle. she grinned as she took out an amulet. "Don't spoil Anastasia TOO much.....no,

spoil her rotten" she grinned and said the activation word on the amulet, which was a portkey.

"A new life"

a swirl of lights and she was gone..

AN: I wrote this and it made me cry..

Hermione's lab, Department of Mysteries aka Potter Research Facility

A swirl of lights and Ginny appeared. tears flowing down her face. Hermione and Luna caught

her before she collapsed to the floor. They eased her into a comfortable chair.

"Are you ready, Gin?"

"Yes"

"Alright then, first we will remove the memories that are bound up, they

will be studied for evidence, then destroyed as agreed"

"Yes, remove them, please, I can still feel them

there like a tumor or something."

Luna held Ginny's face and entered her mind. Mind Healer Clark was

standing by too assist, just in case. Luna was the youngest Mind Healer in recorded history, and had a

fair amount of experience, but wisdom said that having a backup is a good thing. Luna trod the surface

of her childhood friends mind, the body parts and gore were gone, the scars from the bulbous tentacular

were gone, healed and washed away, the memories in question sat like a blob, a pulsing blobbity blob,

sticky and unappealing. Luna took the redhead's hand and together they banished it, cutting it free from

where it was rooted.

Outside, Hermione and Healer Clark watched as a silvery mist was sucked out into a vessel similar to

the Dark Magic Removal device used earlier. The mist was thicker than the normal memory used for a

penseive, that was just a copy made for the purpose of external viewing, This was something different,

different from obliviation, different from memory extraction. This was total removal, from the roots,

the seratonin carrying the memory was removed, the dendrites the memories were written on were

removed. Complete physical removal.

The procedure finished, Luna and Ginny looked around. Ginny looked different, she looked ten again,

before anything happened. she looked confused for a moment. "Luna? why do you look older?, what's

happening.?" Luna pointed over to a glowing stub of dendrite on a wall. "Touch this and you will

remember"

Ginny touched the stub, and froze as the memory flowed through her.

"Ginny, this is me, Ginny at twenty.. I have had a horrible terrible life and have the chance to do my

life over, I hate to tell you, love but you wouldn't be happy if you started again from here..Mummy is

crazy and Daddy is gone, your brothers are all grown up and gone on to their wives and families.. Luna

and her friend Hermione are helping you the best way they know how.."

The older Ginny hugged the younger Ginny.

"

If you went back into the horrible world, many people would recognize you and be

mean and hurt you, they would take advantage, so what we are going to do is start over with Charlie

and his wife as your parents, you are going to grow up in another country and there no one will

recognize you."

all your brothers will be your uncles, and every one of them will love you and probably spoil you.. I

know Harry will, he can't help it.."

"Harry?, as in Harry Potter?.

older Ginny nodded. "He is a grown man now, and married to two wonderful people, Luna and Hermione," she indicated Luna who stood nearby.

Ginny took her younger self in arms and held her tightly.

"You-know-who came back and there was huge battles and many people hurt and dead sweetie, but Harry won again, this time for good"..

she let her go.

"You were a victim, no WE were a victim and this is the only way.."

the younger girl looked serious.

"Are you sure?"

the older nodded.

"Yes, see all that empty space here?, that used to be full of memories, until we cleared them out, horrible terrible memories, the only thing left that is pure, is you, sweetie, before you went to school and had horrible things done to you."

The younger paused to think, for though young, she was smarter than average.."Will I be me?" "Yes, love, you will be you, only with the new name Anastasia Ginevera Weasley."

The younger looked determined.

"All right, what do I do?"

The younger lay on a mound in the center of her mind, Luna and Ginny knelt next to her. Luna

explained how to build a wall around her mind, to protect herself. Ginny and Luna assisted as the

younger built it stone by stone, until there was a solid dome all around.

Older Ginny lay down next to younger and hugged her.

"You will be a fantastic witch as you grow up, because I will be here to help

you along the way, also when you reach certain points in your life, I have left you letters,

Charlie will see you get them." "I love you Ginny, I want you to have the life I couldn't." she hugged and kissed the younger girl and faded away.

Before she was totally gone, she said to Luna, "I love you too Luna, thank

you and thank Hermione and Harry for rescuing me." with that she was gone.

Luna sat back, exhausted from the procedure, Healer Clark and Hermione didn't say anything, but

waited for her to speak.

"It is finished, she now has access to the mind of a fifteen month old child,

from here on it's one day at a time until she grows back up"

They used age regression potions and forced her body back to the appropriate age, the girl was

cute as a bug, energetic and happy. There were set in place a series of magical blocks, timed to drop

one by one on her birthday, which would still be August 11, and on those days a potion was required to

control the physical growth.

There were three sets of the potion made up, one to go with Ginny, no

Anastasia and her parents, one in the DOM vaults and one in the Weasley vault as backup It wouldn't

do to have a five year old girl with the powers of a full grown witch after all.

The whole Weasley clan was there again, as the procedure had taken seven days to fulfill.

Charlie and Amanda were by this time married, and looking forward to their careers and new family. every one else was between sad and excited, waiting for their new niece.

A swirl of light and there appeared Hermione, Luna, and fifteen month old Anastasia who was shrieking in happiness from the fun portkey ride.

The mind healers had imprinted upon Anastasia's mind the image of 'mummy and daddy', and

when they arrived, she recognized them immediately, and ran to them. "Mummy, that was fun!" she

jumped up into Amanda's lap and hugged her, then letting go dived for Charlie, who's quick reflexes

kept her from falling. The girl didn't notice. Daddy, we got to see Dragons, and fly and go zoom!!!"

The new parents were crying tears of happiness, the brothers and spouses were crying also. it was a

good day.

**.com/65yf58 **

Chapter 9

Anastasia Weasley was with her father at the South African Dragon Preserve, He was showing

her around, and letting her get close to the gentler specimens of dragon. There was a beautiful, but

small Dragon, a pure white Opaleye, which were common to New Zealand, and there at the preserve,

because it was having some health problems. and the beast masters were at ends trying to figure out

what the problem was. Charlie and Ana came up to the enclosure, which truthfully was more for the

dragon's protection that for the publics' "and this pretty girl is here because she acts like she's in pain,

but we can't seem to find out what's wrong, there's nothing physically wrong, so we're at a loss as to

what too do" The little girl stood at the barrier looking at the white dragon, he head cocked as if she

was trying to see something. "Can I go in and talk to her, Daddy?" Charlie was hesitant, he wanted to

protect his daughter from danger, but he wanted to let her experience the world and it's magic.."Alright,

Luv, but you have to be quiet and gentle, Priscilla is a very good dragon, but she is strong, and if you

startle her, she might accidentally hurt you. ok?" "

Yes Daddy, Pritzi' won't hurt me, she's been waiting for me.."

"Pritzi?, what do you mean, waiting?"

The girl's eyes never left the dragon's gaze. "Pritzi's

her name, that's why you named her Priscilla, she projected her name to you, and that's what you

translated it as."

Charlie was not really shocked at how intelligent his daughter was, she was becoming

as frightfully intelligent as her Auntie Hermione at the age of eight, and if she had any competition in

the Souther Hemisphere, he was not aware of it..

"I can hear Pritzi speaking to me, and she can hear me, she told me that I was reborn and

because I have been touched by a serpent in a past life, I should have the positive gifts of the serpent in

this life.. she also says that I should take her home with me......Oh, daddy can I?"

The little girl jumped up, bright eyed and excited..

Charlie was shocked, the Dragon had gotten up from its spot, perched on a

rock, sunning herself and stretched, with a big yawn, shaking out her legs and stretching her wings, the

light shone through the wings, making a pale pinkish translucent image.. Charlie had never seen this

dragon do anything like this, in the whole time she had been there in the reserve, she just lay there in

the sun, waiting.

Pritzi, apparently her real name, hopped down from the rock, and took the few stteps

toward the enclosure fence and ward. She put her head over the barrier and nuzzled the young girl, who

embraced the large creature's head.

Although this was a small dragon, she was still fairly large, Pritzi's

head was every bit as big as Ana's body. Anastasia reached around the creature's head and hugged her,

as well as she could, whispering in a sibilant thready language, which the dragon replied to, in a

similar, though louder tone.

"Pritzi says I should put a drop of my blood on her cap scale, and she will

be able to be my familiar, Daddy, do you have a pin?"

Charlie was astounded.. he had worked with

Dragons for twenty years now,and had never heard of a dragon being a person's familiar, let alone

talking to a person like this.. He knew they were intelligent, but this was a new one on him.

The Dragon had lifted her head and was looking directly at Charlie, waiting for an answer. He

could feel the vivid intelligence piercing through his brain, mind and soul. "If I allow this, you will

protect and defend my daughter and keep her safe?"

"And your sister as well, and I will watch over your family and her siblings."

"And I will also give you a gift, that will be part of

your branch of the red clan for generations to come."

The red clan?, oh, the Weasley clan..what gift?"

"The gift of Speaker to Dragons. from this day forward,

my clan will be tied to your clan, and

you will all have the gift of Speaker"

Charlie was in awe, the gift would be immense, awesome, a dream come true..almost too good.

"What is the down side of this, You know how much I want this, but the safety of my daughter

is the most important thing to me, and if there were any danger, I would give up even such a

gift."

"You have chosen well, Charles of the Red Clan.

There is no danger to her, or your family, but

the dangers are without, there are those

who would try to control you or your descendants.

With the gift given to you, through me, you would be invulnerable to those attacks.

How do you mean?

You would be invulnerable to the attacks called

Crucio

imperio

legilimens

confundus

obliviate

you and your descendants would have superior strength, endurance and access to wisdom.

"What's in it for you and your people?

We gain another viewpoint and ally, someone to commune with and to confide in..in other words,

we get new friends

Charlie considered. "You are kinda big to take to our home, so I guess, I'll go and get my family

and bring them here." He started to turn away when the dragon laughed and said

"Wait a moment"

The Dragon reared up on it's hind legs and spread out it's wings to their fullest extent, and began

to shrink. Ana and Charlie were astonished as the creature shrunk down to a two foot long white

lizardy dragon. She flapped her wings and hoped up, flying to Anastasia's shoulder, where she settled

down as if she belonged there. Charlie sighed and picked up a pine needle from the tree beside the

enclosure, and transfigures it into a pin. He knelt next to his daughter who held up her finger. A poke, a

drop of blood and a touch to the dragon's forehead and capscale, the deed was done.

They strolled through the reserve, Charlie hearing the conversations and comments of the

other dragons, and speaking to a few, trying out his new skill, they then went to his office, where

Anastasia sat on the couch playing with her new friend, and Charlie filling out the paperwork

explaining why they no longer had a New Zealand Opaleye on their census sheet.

"Harry, Charlie and his gang are coming to visit this week, they need to see you and your

women, can you come?" Percy was asking his boss for the time. "Certainly, how are they, Anastasia is

well, I hope, Amanda, the boys? "They are all quite well, Harry, and Charlie says they have quite a

surprise for us, but he wouldn't tell what it was." Harry knew, because he had permanent monitoring

charms on Anastasia, and there was an indication that the girl had bonded a familiar, and in so doing

had dropped off the last three bondings on her magic. The bondings were to be dropped once every

two years, and now since the girl was nine years old, she was at the level of a fifteen year old witch.

It was quite helpful that Amanda, her mother was a qualified and certified teacher, and had been

tutoring Anastasia in magic and other things, in the skills needed to traverse the magical and mundane

world. Anastasia had already spent some time going to a public school in Capetown, and had picked

up an Afrikaner accent, which faded when she was away from those people.. but the accent came out

sometimes when she was emotional or excited.

She was playing in the Weasley compound. They had a group of buildings, in a vague square,

with the great house on one side, the crew and guest quarters on the other, off to the east were

greenhouses and off tot he west were stables, corrals and general animal and creature related things.

This compound was butted up right nest to the Dragon preserve, which Charlie was director of, and

was supplier of many of the creatures that were raised to feed the dragons.. your average dragon was

needing at least two tons of meat a week, and it was cheaper to raise cattle and hogs than to buy them.

In previous times, before the overthrow of the government, and the changes that followed, there

were many times the thugs in charge brought out prisoners to be executed by throwing them into the

Dragon pens. The new government had put this forth as an idea and Charlie had squashed it

immediately, telling them that they were no better than the Brits and their dependence on dementors, he

told the entire governmental assembly that on no uncertain terms that His dragons were off limits as

executioners.

Privately he knew that this task almost invariably caused mental distress to the dragons

involved, and also had an effect on those nearby. It was because of these observations that he was

convinced that dragons were far more intelligent that anyone would admit to.

He ran the day to day operations of the reserve, and the crew oversaw running the farm, raising

livestock, and the like.

Amanda Weasley was a sometime teacher, sometime potions mistress, and full time

Mom.. She reveled in being mother to Anastasia and the further siblings, a pair of twins, Emaline and

Trica, a boy, Wesley, and another boy on the way. When they had arrived in SA to run the reserve and

be parents to the new daughter, She had come up short on several potions ingredients, and had to mail

order them from other countries. She did some business through the Twins and was generally pleased,

but she wanted independence, not to mention freedom from customs duty and import taxes.

Early on they had a conversation.

"I would like to build some greenhouses to provide potions

ingredients and food, can we afford it? He looked at his spreadsheets.

"How big, and how fast do we need them?,, because we can conjour something fast, but it would last only a season or two at most.. we need to do it the mundane way and enhance them if they are to last.." "Well, we could do a couple quickies and then get some outside help for the permanent ones.." "Ok,, how about this.. Harry wants us to invest in people, invest in the local economy, he has found that it builds community and will help a lot in the long run.. so, I'll put out a word into the squib community that we need a contractor who is flexible, and go from there..ok?" "Yes dear, that will be fine, and when we get the greenhouses done, we can do a fertility ritual inside to start them off right, ok?" she smiled at the look on Charlie's face.

The contractor arrived a few days later, and Amanda walked the perimeter of the first

greenhouse, while carrying her newfound daughter. She was talking with the contractor who was being

followed by a young man taking notes. "..so, we have found that, although we can conjure the building

we need, it will only last one year or less, depending on who conjured it, if it were someone strong, like

Harry, than it would probably last five or so years, but if I did it, maybe a year." she looked across the

site. " Mr. Shabalala "

"No, please , I am Joseph, I understand your explanation, and we will be glad

to build your greenhouses..and we are thankful for the opportunity."

The small man with the lilting voice.

Amanda faced the man. "You are of the Zulu people are you not, sir?" "Yes we are, My

brothers and friends are all of the Zulu people, will this be a problem?" "No, not at all, I have no

problems with any tribe or clan, not to mention that our sponsor would demand equal treatment for all

peoples no matter who they are, or what people they come from..

The reason I ask, is that our sponsors are very interested in the lives and magic of other cultures and would be very interested in some of your time to do interviews and the like, and also be introduced to your leaders and shamans, if at all possible."

And so it was, a team of people, including Harry,Hermione , Luna and their associated interns

and helpers came, and interviewed all the people who were willing, took recordings and studied

artifacts, and also shared a great many things with those people, doing some healing and warding and

teaching those things that they could. Time passed, the greenhouses were built, than more

greenhouses, a great many people were hired as subcontractors, going out into the bush and into the

jungles, searching for plants and animals, creatures and objects, magical and non, hidden and obvious.

Many of the plants were propagated in the greenhouses, and people were hired to take care and

encourage the plantings, people were hired to manage the livestock and feed animals, harvest the

materials and potions ingredients, food and products. It wasn't long until Amanda nad her assocoated

businesses were the biggest employer in the township. Housing for families was built, schools were

started, life was impacted in a positive way. Anastasia was wandering through all of this, watching and

learning, getting into messes and playing with the children of the workers.

Her best friend was a slight girl named Tricia Shabalala, niece of the contractor that had been

hired. By this time, he worked for the reserve and the Weasleys full time, building and making a

community. Anastasia and Tricia were almost never apart, they were seen flying on a child's broom

just over the heads of the walking masses, throwing a quaffle back and forth.. those in the know could

see that this was the beginning of a team of excellent chasers. They studied together, played , swam

and sung. The families of the Shabalala clans were known for their singing and whenever they were

working, playing, anything, there was singing involved.

When there was repetitve work to be done, there was a song to go with it, when there was animal herding to be done, the herding song was sung..

almost every task had a song, and the voices of all were pleasant to hear.

Hermione recorded many of these songs and found that there was magic laced into every single

one of them, magic which was focused on teasing out the intent of the song.. a harvesting song had

magic which eased the harvest, gathering the crop in such a way as to not damage the rare or valuable

item, there was a song which transfixed the acromantulas so the singers could safely harvest the

webbing for silk and thread, there was a series of songs which were especially for dragons and the large

reptilian creatures.

When Pritzi came to be the familiar of Anastasia, they were taught a new song which was only

to be sung by Anastasia herself. She was to sing the song over the eggs of the newly laid dragons in the

reserve. When the mother dragons lay the eggs in their stone clutches, they were protective and almost

hostile, they were being good mothers. Anastasia would come out to the reserve, and come to the

mother, who was usually cautious, but accepted the girl with the small white dragon perched on her

shoulder. The girl would sing the songs and gently touch each egg in turn, and once in a while she

would look to the mother and indicate a single egg with sadness. When this occurred, it was rare, but

it did occur, the mother would single out that egg and gently push it out of the nest, and re-arrange the

others in an optimum manner, and if you looked closely, sometimes you could see the dragon crying.

When such a thing happened, the egg was whisked away by a house elf and taken to the reserve

medical officer and researcher. It was then studied and checked for mutations and abnormalities. In

every case that an egg was gathered there was a problem, and that egg would not be viable in some

way. The lucky thing is that Dragons were quite prolific in their breeding, and there was hardly ever a

shortage of specimens. One of the reasons for the reserve was the protection of the more rare species,

and to see to their medical and social needs.

Anastasia had reached the age where she was ready for magical school. The southern

hemisphere generally sent their children to a school in New Zealand, if they could afford it, and

Anastasia was one of the lucky ones to get in to the ANZAC magical academy. She was enrolled in all

the usual classes and a few unusual, because her education was more thorough than most. She had

spent the previous ten years in an intensely magical environment and had been exposed to many

different magical cultures. She was packing her clothes away in a trunk, Pritzi was perched on the

headboard of her bed when Charlie and Amanda came into her room. "Yes Daddy,Mummy, is

something wrong?" "No love, we're just going to miss you, that's all.." they hugged her and talked

about all the things that were going to happen, when Charlie sighed and spoke.

"I have a letter for you, love, I promised I would give it to you when it was time for you to go off to school.."

"Who's it from Daddy?"

Charlie looked sad. "It's from my sister." Anastasia looked

pensive."Why would your sister send me a letter, hasn't she been gone for twenty years or something?"

"Charlie looked as if he was going to cry."I'm sorry daddy, don't cry, I'm sorry I mentioned it, please

don't be angry.." He hugged her close and Amanda hugged them both. "I'm not mad, love, It's just

..that she had to go through so much pain, and hurt.. but she's all better now.. Love, I need to tell you

something, a story.."

"Dear Anastasia.

My name is Ginevera Molly Weasley...

You probably only know me as a name on the Weasley

family tree, as a person mentioned in passing at a family

get-together.. I was born August 11 1981 to Arthur and

Molly Weasley. I was the seventh child of the Weasley clan,

and the first girl in several generations.

I grew up in a loving home with great brothers

and wonderful parents. I loved to fly, and wanted

to play chaser when I got to Hogwarts, and in time I did

those things. The problem that caused my end was an

evil object. This object was a fragment of the most

evil Dark Lord in several hundred years, and because I came in

contact with it, I was possessed. I fought the possession

and tried very hard not to do the evil things that the

evil person was forcing me to do. The trouble was that, I

was only an eleven year old girl, and didn't have the skills

or power to do this. I fell into a continual battle for control

and in the end , failed.

I was a victim of the war, and once Harry killed the

Dark Lord, I was still out of control. I did horrible things,

I did things that no girl should ever do.

I was captured and enslaved by an evil man,

and when I finally escaped

all I wanted to do was die.

Harry and his wives rescued me, and fixed me. They

took away all the darkness and made me clean. They

repaired my body and made me whole and pure again.

they offered me an opportunity

They offered to make me young again and give me the chance

to do my life over, to do it right. They offered me a chance at a new life,

and I accepted.

they are going to erase every memory from my mind, and de-age me to fifteen months

and give me to a loving family to be raised as their own daughter.

Anastasia, I am you. You are me. I am ready in a few hours to be sent back in time

to have a chance at a good life, a chance at being a good girl.

to have fun, and to love and be happy and do things, see things, go places

that I will never go.

I had a dream. I dreamed that I was flying over a mountain range, but I was not on a broom.

I dreamed I was flying on the back of a beautiful white dragon, and she was my friend.

I dreamed that I had friends who loved me and someday would be my mates.

I dreamed that I sang to the dragons and they sang to me.

Anastasia, love, don't be afraid of me, for I am gone.

Don't be sad for me, because my life was pain.

please love, go and live the life I could not.

go and be happy.

and remember

that I love you forever.

Ginevra Molly Weasley

addendum:

I leave to Anastasia Ginevra Weasley

my Chaser's trophy and team shirt

my Harry Potter Doll

my wand.

Anastasia folded the letter and put it in the box. She pulled out the red and gold Quidditch jersey and

the plaque engraved 'Best Chaser 1994' The wand fit her hand and effortlessly sparks and sparkles

spewed from the end. She looked at the doll. It didn't look very much like Uncle Harry, but then it was

almost thirty years old. She looked at the letter again. and gently folded it, and pulled on the team

jersey.

"Daddy, tell me about Ginny" the girl curled up in her daddy's lap.

Hermione's lab September 2011

Hermione was crying, sitting at her desk, the tears sliding down her face. Luna sat with her and

Harry looked on. none of them were feeling unemotional at this point. Harry was looking at the letter

written by Anastasia, and not saying anything. his eyes not seeing the words on the paper.

"It brings up hard memories and we did what we thought was the right thing to do." "I'll still miss her,

even in spite of the potions attempt on me.. Ana has turned out to be the great girl.. Ginny could have

been." Harry spoke, a single tear tried to fall, but he blinked it away. He squared his shoulders and

stood straight. "Come my wives, we have our own children to attend to." He held out his hands and

pulled his wives into his chest, hugging them both tightly, and they whirled away in a cascade of light.

the letter lay face up on the desk.

Dear Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione and Aunt Luna.

I want to thank you for giving me my life and giving me hope.

I believe Ginny is also happy in me, as I am happy.

Daddy has told me many stories of her life before Hogwarts

and showed me the memories.

Could you please send me some memories of her from your years at

Hogwarts?

I know you were her friends and cared for her.

Please think about it.

With Love,

Anastasia .

I am enclosing a picture of me and Pritzi flying, Pritzi says Hi also.

end ch 9

Chapter 10

Anastasia had gone to the main pens of the Dragon Preserve with her Daddy, Charlie Weasley. Somehow she had become the object of a dragon's attention, and thus was one of the few people in recorded history who had a dragon familiar. This was a new situation and they were treading an unwalked path. Charlie was sure that his daughter was safe with the dragon, as familiars bonded for life and would do just about anything to protect their person.. He had witnessed this behavior some years before with Harry and his Owl, Hedwig..

_They were involved in a firefight with the Deez and Harry was hit, not badly, but he was down, somewhat stunned and trying to get his act together to get back into an offensive mode.. but at that time he was defenseless....Charlie was protecting the flank from some DEs urging trolls into battle, and his hands were full, when he noticed a sudden thrash behind him.. somehow a DE had clipped Harry and was advancing forward for the kill, when Hedwig swooped out of nowhere and clawed the DE in the face, managing to insert her claws directly into the eyeholes of the DE mask, and beating the killer around the head with her wings.. The DE screamed and flailed his arms, losing his wand in the process, he fell and rolled, knocking Hedwig off. She straightened herself and looked down at the blinded DE and nodding in satisfaction swooped over to Harry and sat on his chest and nipped at his nose, flapping her wings in his face to get his attention..Harry revived as the Owl had pretty much used the avian version of Ennervate. _

Anastasia and Pritzi were inseparable, they were together, in class, at home, out playing, everywhere.. Pritzi seemed to keep Anastasia out of trouble, and Charlie noticed this, well, actually, Amanda, his wife noticed it, and described the creature's behavior.. Since the first meeting with the Dragon, she had not spoken to them again, she kept all her conversations private with Ana. Ana was always coming in with something new and interesting, a small animal, a shiny rock, some fascinating flower or leaf, and with every object, there was an explanation, some were out there a bit, but the

explanation, if investigated was always,without fail correct.

Ana loved to fly, and had started flying at a young age, The magical rules in and around the Horn of Africa were very different than those of the UK.. pretty much anything goes, but don't get seen or caught by the mundanes.. Anastasia had started her flying at the age of 5. She was kept in check by the training broom and it's limits on both height and speed.. suffice it to say, she had that broom at it's limits all the time.

Her uncle Harry and Uncle Ron came by at least once a year to check up on her, along with Auntie Hermione and Luna, and Uncle Ronnie's wife Auntie Lavvie. They always appeared in a special room, which no one but Charlie could open. Ana was excited, this was the day that her aunties and uncles always came, her birthday.. She wanted to show her new friend Pritzi to everyone.

The locked room opened and the relatives poured out.. Uncles Harry and Ron, Aunties Hermione, Luna and Lavvie, Uncle Freddie and George along with Aunties Verity, Penelope and Katie.

Along with all these were cousins Jonathon, Danny, Xeno, Allison, Carla and Deanna. Uncle Ronnies kids Angeline, Paula, Amos and Chudley.

People crowded around, all talking at once, babies were nuzzled and passed around, Ana's baby sister and brother were fawned over and tickled . Ana eased up to her Uncle Harry and quietly leaned into him, he always had time for her..

"Hey kiddo, hows it going?" he smiled for her and she hugged him tightly, she was a big girl after all, almost ten. "Where's your new friend, Ana?" Uncle Harry had been by earlier in the month to check out the arrival and bonding of her new familiar, and between Charlie and Harry, they had decided that Pritzi was no danger to Ana, and Harry had several conversations with the creature, as he was a parseltongue, and dragon speak was similar, not exactly, but close enough.. Ana stood up straight and she could sense the exact direction that her familiar was, and pointed over the western horizon.. "She's over past the orchards hunting , I think she just caught a Bongo...yes a Bongo.." Ana turned to her uncle.. "She'll be a few minutes eating.. How are you Unka Harry, did you bring me anything, hows Hedwig, when are you coming to visit for longer.. " Harry was bowled over with the rush of questions, and the excitable girl.. "Calm down, sweetie, yes we have presents for you, since you are the birthday girl, after all.. Hedwig's fine, not getting as many deliveries as she would like, but she's having a ball hunting on the estate.. " how are you doing with your schoolwork, studying hard?"

Ana puffed herself up. "I can read level 9 books now, and my maths are very good, Mummy has been reading me stories from history, and last week told me about you and Auntie Hermione and Auntie Luna..did you really fight a dragon to steal her egg?" He smiled.. "I didn't really fight her, I flew in and grabbed a false egg, it was part of a contest, and I had to get past her.. very scary." They looked up at motion in the sky above them, there , directly over head, Pritzi was at her full size, making a point turn, and as she descended, she shrank in size, stalling into a full stop, just as she landed on Anastasia's shoulder. The little white dragon nuzzled her girl, who giggled and scratched between the creature's wings. Pritzi stretched and enjoyed the action, her wings twitching in pleasure.. she then settled down to a resting position, half wrapped around the girl's neck, her rear legs and tail on the right shoulder, her head and front legs on the left, The little white dragon closed her eyes and began to purr..

"You could have gotten the false egg just by asking, you know"

"I know that now, but then, I was just a 14 year old kid.. I didn't know much of anything at that point.. in fact, what Ana knows now, she would probably do better than I did in the tournament"

"True, but then, she would have my help.."

"We will speak of this another time, perhaps?" The dragon nodded, and went back to sleep. The crowd had gathered around, watching the interaction between Harry and the small Dragon. They had heard the conversation, but it was in a hissing language, Ana just giggled and hissed to her familiar, petting her and letting all the cousins who were old enough touch her and look, until one of the youngers started to pull up a wing. Charlie stopped the action "Ok that's enough kids, leave Pritzi and Ana alone, Pritzi just ate and wants to sleep, ok.. maybe later she will show you her wings.. ok?" The assorted cousins were spread across eight years of growth, but Carla was the oldest at 13.

Harry and his wives had adopted her shortly after the end of the War.. She was a victim of the last werewolf incursions, and was in fact, Greyback's last victim, before he was eliminated.. Harry had caught up with Greyback within minutes of the attack, but it was too late, the virus had already taken hold.. This was yet another lifetime project for Hermione and Luna, and their medical team dealing with the aftereffects of lycanthropy..

Carla's parents had been killed, and the Potters had taken in the child.. and it was probably in the minutes, if not seconds after her arrival that they had bonded and her permanent adoption was a given. Carla was now almost 14, and Anastasia's favorite cousin.. They wrote weekly, and were inseparable when they were on the same continent.

Anastasia's letters were about the creatures and things she was doing, what she learned in schooling, what magic she was trying out.. Today was going to be an exciting day, another potion and some real growth, and maybe some more magic.. Over the years she had learned that she was different from other children, that her growth was in spurts, based on the potions taken on her birthday.. no one spoke of it as being odd, but then it was witnessed by the family only, and this was a private thing.

Anastasia knew some of her life was very weird, the familiar joining her, the package from her long lost Auntie Ginny the potions. She was as smart as any of the adults, just inexperienced. she knew something big was coming, Pritzi had been speaking of it for over two weeks now, so she was calm.. well, maybe just a bit nervous, but overall calm. She looked to her mummy, Amanda and was greeted with a smile and a whisper that it was ok, nothing to fear, they would speak later.. She was passed around all the women, and hugged and kissed, and finally ended up with Auntie Luna. She quite liked Auntie Luna because the blond woman told her things that only she could see, and showed her how to open her eyes to see those weird magical things around them. Auntie Luna could speak with Pritzi as well, but Ana somehow knew not to mention this.

They had played the day away, there was much running and laughing with the cousins and Pritzi had taken to perching either on the exposed beams of the house, or riding the shoulder of Harry, while whispering a commentary into his ear. Evening came and the birthday cake was brought out, and everyone sang and she blew out the candles, with laughing . Tricia Shambalala was part of all these celebrations, because she was Ana's best friend. The girl stood out amongst the plethora of pale gaelic redheads, because she was very very dark, pure dark chocolate skin, aristocratic features and bone structure.. ?This girl would be an incredibly beautiful woman someday.. but for now, she was gangly, a bit taller than Ana, and fast, very fast. She jumped up and down in excitement, her friend was having a birthday, and very close to being inducted into womanhood.

Tricia had made a beaded necklace for her friend, it included beads of many colors, and several beads with magical properties, all protective.. Her own mother had made one for her, and it contained protection charms and assorted safety charms. When she had asked her mother for assistance in making the necklace, the older woman had helped, but set aside a few locater beads and those were woven into the object. It was always a good idea to keep track of your children, after all. She put the control beads in an envelope to be given to Amanda Weasley with instructions..

The time for presents came, Her parents had given her a complete set of entry level potions equipment, some fun clothes, and several boxes of various countries chocolate.. Auntie Hermione got her a set of books.. of course, Auntie Luna a pair of Radish earrings, with the explanation that she would describe how to use them later.. The big thing of the evening was , as expected, a broom, a nice stable chaser model broom that Harry and Ron had picked out for her.. At first Charlie and Amanda were worried, but Harry showed the manual with the control settings.. Charlie could adjust the capabilities of the broom with the correct password, and a bit of wandwork. Ana was ecstatic, she wanted to get up and fly ths instant, but was held back by her mummy. "Tomorrow morning dear, it's getting too dark to fly safely, ok?" Ana humpfed and stomped her feet, then gave into her mother's command, but not before asking.."How about around the compound, only as high as the tree?"

Amanda gave in to those big pleaseoplease eyes.. and the girl was off and flying, faster than she had ever done before, but keeping the broom under tight control,, turning and diving, so her toes skimmed the dirt, a tight loop, the first she had ever done without her father or uncles.. Pritzi took off, swooping down from her perch and out, into formation with the girl..HER girl.. and they flew in perfect harmony. Ana slowed and pulled to an almost stop and Pritzi sailed in and landed on the nose of the broomstick, holding on with all four claws. Ana sped up again and yelled in enjoyment, Pritzi held out her wings, while holding onto the handle, a girl and her dragon, flying on the broom. Pictures of this were taken, and one was sent to the Nimbus company as a satisfied customer letter, of course the fact that Nimbus was one of the many companies that Harry was involved in helped.. The marketing department of Nimbus took one look at this picture and had to have more.. in the following months, they came to the reserve and Anastasia and her dragon became world famous, and Anastasia had a lifetime contract as spokesperson for Nimbus brooms.

The evening came and it was time to get ready for bed, it was time for Ana's birthday potions..The procedure was to drink the potions and go to sleep, and overnight the changes would take place. Ana drank and lay down to sleep. she dreamed....

_They were hard at it, the pitch was surrounded by cheering crowds, red and gold banners, Green and Silver banners. People flying back and forth, hitting bludgers, her teammates tossing the quaffle back and forth.. her seeking sliding by overhead, in pursuit of the snitch, her brother making an impossible dive, blocking a shot at the left ring.. Ana woke with a start..the feeling of being someone different shocked her..feeling older, more..curvy..female. The pain of the dark spot in her mind, always there, nagging and pushing..She sat up, heart pounding, panting with adrenalin rush.._

"What's wrong, love, did you have a bad dream?" her mother rushed into the room, having heard the gasp of awakening.. She was followed by Auntie Luna and Hermione. Uncle Harry stood by the door.

"I ..was flying..no, I was playing ...chaser in a game..there were a thousand people..red and gold flags, green and silver flags.. Me and a girl..she looked like Tricia, throwing the quaffle..And you were there, Unka Harry.... so were Freddie and Georgie and Ronnie.." The adults looked to each other.. no game like that had ever occurred as far as they could recall.. Luna stepped in and knelt by the girl's bed. "What you are experiencing, is a partial memory from your Auntie Ginny." she calmed the girl. "You are a special girl, and sometimes the memories of others will slip through the dreamtime to another.. I get dreams from my mother all the time, I will show you how to control them with your new earrings in the morning, ok?" Ana nodded, sleepily and lay down. "Here, sweetie, a half size dreamless sleep potion, so no more scary dreams tonight, ok?" "wasn' scar..y the girl whispered, almost out..Gin' prtty" her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

The next morning, nothing was said about the incident, but everyone watched closely. She had grown almost three inches, and had gained that prepubescent look that girls have.. her hair was longer and needed to be plaited to keep it from getting everywhere. Ana ate quickly, and asked to be excused, she had manners after all. before she would be allowed out, Amanda adjusted her clothes, a little in the leg here, a little in the waist there.. a growing girl. "Stay within sight of the house, please, we have guests who want to see you and talk with you. right?" "Right!' was all they heard, as she was retreating.. all you saw was the girl's back, as sher ran, her braids flying, her dragon clutching her shoulder, wings out for stability..

Harry and Ron sat on the porch with Charlie ,drinking butterbeer and watching the girll fly the broom to it's limits. "She shouldn't remember anything, you know..Harry said. "Luna and Hermione made sure every memory was removed, not just obliviated.." the two women mentioned came out to the porch with Amanda and Lavender. once they were all comfortably seated, Luna began.

"There is something about the dragon influencing her.. I don't believe we missed anything, so it could very well be muscle memory, of a sort, but the Dragon, Pritzi is involved."

Charlie sighed. "When they bonded, Pritzi talked to me, the only time she has done so directly, she said that as a gift, we would be invulnerable to several mind related attacks.." This got everyone's attention. "What was said, exactly?" "Well, can you look at my memory?" Luna was the specialist so she stood and confronted Charlie directly. "If you would allow me?" Charlie nodded. "Concentrate on the meeting, the first time that Ana met Pritzi, and all of those memories, concentrate, it will cause less of a headache, and keep your own memories private." Luna had seen it all, but this was said to calm her subjects. Charlie concentrated..

_The Dragon had lifted her head and was looking directly at Charlie, waiting for an answer. He_

_could feel the vivid intelligence piercing through his brain, mind and soul. "If I allow this, you will_

_protect and defend my daughter and keep her safe?"_

"And your sister as well, and I will watch over your family and her siblings."

"And I will also give you a gift, that will be part of

your branch of the red clan for generations to come."

_The red clan?, oh, the Weasley clan..what gift?"_

"The gift of Speaker to Dragons. from this day forward,

my clan will be tied to your clan, and

you will all have the gift of Speaker"

Charlie was in awe, the gift would be immense, awesome, a dream come true..almost too good.

"What is the down side of this, You know how much I want this, but the safety of my daughter

is the most important thing to me, and if there were any danger, I would give up even such a

gift."

"You have chosen well, Charles of the Red Clan.

There is no danger to her, or your family, but

the dangers are without, there are those

who would try to control you or your descendants.

With the gift given to you, through me, you would be invulnerable to those attacks.

_How do you mean?_

You would be invulnerable to the attacks called

Crucio

imperio

legilimens

confundus

obliviate

you and your descendants would have superior strength, endurance and access to wisdom.

The porch sitters watched as Luna extracted the memories and processed them. She used the Potter Pensieve Projection charm and everyone watched the memory.

When finished everyone pondered as Ana and Pritzi sailed by, laughing. Harry spoke first.

"it seems as if the dragon is repairing her mind, a bit at a time.. I think that we need to speak with the dragon. Tricia had arrived and took up a broom and she and Carla took to the air, following Ana. The rest of the children ran about in the compound, laughing and playing tag, Pritzi sailed out of the fray and landed with a swoop on the porch rail.

"You are worried about My Anastasia"

"yes, a bit.. You know what she went through in her previous life?"

"Indeed I do, I lived part of it with her."

"Really?, How is that?"

"Come now, Hero, surely, you recognize me?"

"What?"

"Think back to your second year"

"...."

"let me give you a hint. I bit you"

"You were the basilisk?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"you freed me from a thousand years of bondage, just as you freed Ginny from Tom's

possession. I will protect and defend Anastasia for as long as she lives, it's the least I could do, but I want to do so much more for her.'

the creature looked to Charlie and Amanda.

"That's why I gave you the gift of beast speaker and the other gifts, I know you will use them well, and not abuse them, neither will your descendants."

No one could say anything to this, they were too stunned.

"What about the memories, the dream she had last night?

"I will protect her from the evil dreams, but not the good ones"

"Her magic is at an almost adult level now, she needs control"

"Her magic has been totally freed, I am currently keeping it at an appropriate level."

"You will protect her, mind, body and spirit?"

"Yes, I will, it is my promise"

"I guess we have nothing to do, but believe you."

"You can"

"Good, I'd hate to have to kill you again"

the dragon snorted.. and began to grow, raising her wings and opening her toothy mouth, but found herself bound, unable to move, and suddenly, stuck at her smallest form, in a cage.

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to, but I would if I had to"

The little dragon shivered, and found herself sitting on the porch rail once more, as Ana flew into range.

"Is Pritzi allright?" she asked of the adults. "No worries, love, Pritzi's just talking with us.."

Charlie replied. Maybe you can give Tricia a ride on your new broom?" Tricia had come sliding up on the training broom, feeling a little left out. She perked up considerably at this

offer. Ana brightened and Tricia climbed on behind her, and they were off, for another round of 'flying in random circles game'

Carla was sitting on the porch, in that awkward position between youth and adulthood. Part of her wanted to run with the kids and act like a kid, part of her wanted to be recognised as an adult, and entrusted with adult knowledge. She was feeling a bit antsy when he daddy Harry had captured and caged the little dragon.. She had seen how big Pritzi could get, she had ridden on the creature's back with Ana. It was at times like this that she realized just how powerful her daddy was..

And that, friends, is all I have for this story,if at some point in the future I have an epiphany or inspiration, I will add to this. I really like Anastasia and pritzi, but they are fairly distant from the HP fanon.


End file.
